Once Forgotten is Remembered
by kay.kay
Summary: ginny & draco have always been enemies. but when draco loses his memory, ginny is forced 2 take care of him as punishment. will new feelings arise from it? summary inside. r
1. prologue

Once Forgotten is Remembered  
  
Morning. What do mornings consist of? Bright light. . .too bright for the eye to really see, and yet it's there. . .peeking through the windows, calling upon the dawn. What else? Oh yeah, breakfast. Breakfast. . .the savory aromas filling the room. . .tingling the senses, making everyone alive just to eat. Anything else I'm missing? Oh yes, how could I forget the most important thing? Him. Just waking up in the morning and seeing him sleeping peacefully completes the day, completes me. Without him, mornings wouldn't be as wonderful. But then again, life wouldn't be either. Who knew there was a time I would wake up. . .only to be greeted by an empty space? Who knew that the very same person who fills my life was once the one who sought to destroy it? Whoever knew. . . 


	2. confrontations

Chapter 1: Confrontations  
  
It was the start of a new school year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, meaning new classes for the first years. . .more classes for the second and third years. . .even more classes for the fourth years, and as for a young fifth year. . .a very unwelcomed wake up call.  
  
"Ginny!! Get your ass down here already!! You're going to be late you lazy. . .son of a. . ."  
  
"Okay. I'm here already. Don't have to start screaming Katie," a very tired looking Ginny mumbled, while walking down the long file of stairs to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"It's still morning and you're already tired! Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, what are we going to do with you?" Katie smiled evilly, already used to her friend's morning behavior, "By the way, nice pajamas. Green is definitely your color."  
  
"Pajamas? What are you. . .Oh My God!!" Ginny screamed out, before running back into the girl's dorm and slamming the door with a bang.  
  
"What was that all about?" A voice asked Katie from behind.  
  
"Oh hey Harry." Katie greeted with a grin. "That," she motioned to the girl's dorm, "Was absolutely nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
When Ginny finally entered the breakfast hall, most of the students had already left, forcing her to sit alone in the Gryffindor table. She allowed a sigh to escape her lips, happy to have some peace in her usually hectic life. Too bad it wouldn't last too long. . .  
  
"Oh what do we have here. . .its scar-face, weasel and the mudblood. How pathetic, the dream team is reunited once again. Out to defeat evil and save the day like always I suppose. What is it this time? Because I think you just about tackled everything. . .well except the weasel is still poorer than ever. . ."  
  
"Shut the fuck up Malfoy!"  
  
"Oh wow, weasel learns a few new words for his vocabulary. What is it now? Five?"  
  
"How bout I kick your. . ."  
  
But before the fight could continue, someone interrupted. "Can you guys stop fighting so I can eat in peace?"  
  
"Ginny stay out of this. . ."  
  
"Ron, don't tell me what to do," she shot back, before turning her glare on Malfoy, "And you. You always say the same stuff over and over again. It's getting old! At least find some variation in your life. Or are you just too stupid to find anything else to say?" No reply. "Thought so. Well see you around, I, unlike some people here, have a life. Anyways, I wouldn't want to catch the stupidity going about in the air." And with that Ginny left with a huge grin of satisfaction.  
  
"Did you hear? The little Weasley told of Malfoy and he didn't even say anything back!"  
  
"Really? I heard she beat the daylights out of him after!"  
  
"Wow! Where'd you hear that?"  
  
"Looks like Ginny's name is all over school now." Katie sighed, knowing her best friend wasn't too happy about it, "Come on Colin, let's go find her."  
  
Colin nodded in agreement. "That's probably a good idea. . .before some other rumor breaks out and Ginny blows a fuse."  
  
"But where could she be?" Katie asked in a panicked tone, "She could be anywhere!"  
  
"Oh if you're looking for Ginny," interrupted a small first year from behind, "I saw her go to the courtyard. She seemed pretty upset."  
  
"Thanks a bunch!" Katie and Colin replied in unison, before heading outside.  
  
Meanwhile in the courtyard. . .  
  
The youngest Weasley was sitting alone under the shaded trees, reading her potion notes before class began. She knew Katie was probably waiting for her in the corridor, but she wanted to avoid the crowd, especially with the news of her telling of Malfoy going around. Ginny sighed apprehensively; ever since her first year during the time the chamber of secrets was still a threat, Ginny always hated the way rumors went around the school. Ginny shivered slightly at the thought of her first year. . .the time she was under control of a powerful force. . .the time she almost got herself and Harry killed. "Gotta stop thinking about that Ginny. . ." she told herself mentally, "Just forget about the past." She was about to return to reading until. . .  
  
"Ginny!" a familiar voice called from a few feet away.  
  
Ginny lifted her head from reading, only to be greeted by the sight of her fuming brother and two friends. . .also known as Hogwart's dream team.  
  
"What do you want now?" Ginny asked lazily, not really wanting to deal with her brother at the moment.  
  
"Ginny, I told you to stay out of the fight!" Ron yelled at his sister, while pointing at her accusingly, "Now there are rumors all over the school about you."  
  
"Well I'm sorry Ron, but it's not like you were doing anything in the first place!" Ginny shot back angrily, "Why they hell are you mad in the first place? I was the one who told him off didn't I?"  
  
"But Ginny, that still doesn't give you the right to step in. . ." Hermoine began in a calm tone, as she stepped forward towards the youngest Weasley, "You should have let Harry or Ron handle it."  
  
"So you're taking his side now??" Ginny replied with more anger, "Oh fuck this. I'm leaving. See ya later dream team." But before Ginny could take off, someone grabbed her wrist with a tug. "What do you want Harry? Or are you going to lecture me too?"  
  
"Actually. . .I just wanted to tell you. . ." Harry whispered gently in her ear, "See ya in class. . ." With that, he let go of his grip, and Ginny left the courtyard. . .a huge smile on her lips.  
  
"Ginny! You're safe!" Katie and Colin cried happily, while running towards their friend from across the hall.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Ginny replied with a laugh once the two reached her, "It's not like I was being attacked by Malfoy. . ."  
  
"Oh did I just hear someone mention me?" a cold voice asked from behind, "Well if it isn't the little weaselette. How come you aren't with the dream team? They might need you to protect them again."  
  
"Malfoy. . .can you just leave already?" Ginny replied angrily through clenched teeth, "Thanks to you my name's already all around the school."  
  
"What? You don't appreciate that little weasel?" Malfoy mocked in fake- innocence, "I single-handedly got people to notice you. Since you have the fame. . .I'm sure the fortune will come eventually."  
  
"Why you little. . ."  
  
"Oh but I must be going now," Draco smiled, knowing he got the upper hand in the fight, "Unfortunately. . .I'll probably see you later. Bye."  
  
"He is such a jerk," Katie whispered under her breath, as the figure of Draco disappeared into the crowd of students, "I can't believe he just said that!"  
  
"I know," Colin began, looking a little worried, "But we can't do anything about it. . .right Ginny? Ginny?"  
  
"Oh this is definitely not over yet. . .even if he got the last word!" Ginny replied, a smirk on her face, "It's just begun."  
  
"Ginny?" Colin mumbled softly, a little frightened by his friend's response, "Umm. . .you okay?"  
  
"Of course she is," Katie interrupted, while glancing at her watch, "We better head to the dungeons before Snape goes psycho on us. I don't want detention on the first day!"  
  
"But Ginny. . .you sure you're okay?" Colin asked once more, as they ran down the corridor towards potions.  
  
"Yes Colin," Ginny answered reassuringly.  
  
"You guys! Hurry up already!!" Katie yelled, as she dragged the two down the hall and into their potion's classroom. Unfortunately. . .  
  
"You three are late. I expect to see you in detention all week and fifty points taken from Gryffindor!"  
  
. . .they didn't make it on time. 


	3. leads 2 more confrontations

Chapter 2: More Confrontations  
  
It was later in the morning when Ginny was forced to separate from her two friends and head down to class alone. She, unlike many other students in her year, was offered a choice to take an advanced class with the year ahead. Ginny, of course with her parents' pushing, chose to take the opportunity. But in the end, she wasn't all too happy with the decision. . .especially because she was forced to be stuck with the dream team all alone.  
  
"Oh God." Ginny thought unhappily, as she twirled her quill around in tedium, "Of all classes, why did I take advanced Transfiguration?" She quickly glanced at the silent figure across the room, who was currently staring out the window in boredom. "That's why. . .damn me and my stupidity."  
  
"Ms. Weasley," Professor Mcgonagall called out, interrupting Ginny's thoughts, "Can you please repeat what I just said?"  
  
Ginny quickly glanced up in surprise and shock, before diverting her eyes down in complete embarrassment. "Um. . .um. . ."  
  
"Please Ms. Weasley, I know it's your first time in an advanced placement class, but do pay attention," Professor Mcgonagall lectured, giving Ginny a small smile before returning to teaching, "Now students. . ."  
  
"Phew. . .that was a little to close. . ." Ginny whispered with relief; happy she didn't get in too much trouble on the first day. She was in already enough trouble with Snape, and probably with her mum too if she ever found out about it. "Oh and I almost forgot about the dream teams not pleased with me either. . ." Ginny mentally sneered, suddenly remembering the incident a few hours ago. "Well they can all just kiss my. . ." But Ginny's thoughts were interrupted a second time, as a crumpled ball hit her from behind. "What the?"  
  
With one swift motion, Ginny cautiously picked up the paper ball, just in case Professor Mcgonagall happened to turn around at that moment. Luckily, and to Ginny's relief, she just continued on lecturing, giving her enough time to read the note. She unraveled the ball in silence and suddenly recognized Hermoine's neat writing cursive.  
  
-Really sorry about this morning Ginny. I guess you just hurt Ron's pride a little. You know how he always talks about protecting you. . .not the other way around. I know you'll understand. . .he cares a great deal about you Ginny. Well I better go. I think Professor Mcgonagall is getting a little suspicious. Please do pay attention next time. You're lucky you got off easy this time. I'll see you at dinner-  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at the last comment, "Typical Hermoine. . .always defending my prat of a brother. You think they would finally get a clue and date already. Ha, and she even has time to scold me like I'm four or something. "Like I need to. . ."  
  
"Ms. Weasley! Last warning or else I'll dock off points from Gryffindor."  
  
". . .pay attention. Damn my luck. . ."  
  
After a few minutes, much to Ginny's delight, Professor Mcgonagall was called to an emergency meeting. . .leaving the students to have a free period. (Not sure if that really exists or not. Oh well.) Once she left the room, everyone began moving around, leaving the classroom in a disoriented state. Ginny happily stood up and began packing up her stuff, wanting to leave the class immediately before the dream team or Malfoy spotted her. Unfortunately, she was too late.  
  
"Well if it isn't the little weaselette," Draco mocked with a sinister grin, his gang following close behind, "Leaving so soon?"  
  
"Funny Malfoy," Ginny shot back with the same grin, "I know you're talking to me. And I know you're trying to say something really important. But all I can hear coming out of your mouth is, 'blah. . .blah. . .blah. . .hi I'm a big fat idiot. . .blah' Really sorry, I think there's something wrong with my hearing lately."  
  
"Wow. Weasley definitely changed over the summer," Draco thought to himself, "She isn't that shy weasel I met long ago."  
  
"Well Malfoy? Have anything else to say to me?" Ginny asked defiantly, as she picked up her things, "Because I rather not be around you for this long. I mean stupidity is contagious."  
  
"Funny weaselette," Draco replied, a smirk on his lips, "You have more backbone than your pathetic brother will ever have."  
  
"Leave my brother out of this Malfoy," Ginny whispered in a deadly tone, her fist tightening in anger.  
  
"Oh what? The little weasel can't defend himself anymore? Has to get his sister to fight his battles now?" Draco asked loudly, words dripping with sarcasm, "Pathetic really."  
  
"What did you say Malfoy?!" shouted a very angry voice from behind.  
  
Ginny turned, only to be greeted by the sight of her fuming brother and his friends. "Ron, it's okay I can handle this," Ginny pleaded, inwardly furious about the interruption.  
  
Ron's icy glare moved on from Malfoy to Ginny, as he shot back accusingly, "You! I told you to stay out of my battles. . .but here you are fighting with this prat again!"  
  
"For your information brother, Malfoy here was the one who approached me. Not you, not the dream team, ME!" Ginny shouted with as much anger, "And the last time I recall, not every fight with me and Malfoy concerns you!"  
  
"Ginny. . ." Harry and Hermoine whispered in unison, trying desperately to stop the argument from getting worse.  
  
"Don't even try," Ginny interrupted darkly, while glaring at the two, "I'm sick of hearing it. Find someone who cares to listen." With that, Ginny was about to leave until. . .  
  
"Well, well. . ." Draco smirked, very satisfied with the heated argument that took place, "Whoever knew. Weasel, I didn't know your sister was tougher than you? At least one member of the weasel family isn't brainless."  
  
"I told you to leave my family out of this!!" Ginny screamed in rage, as she took out her wand and chanted (Right word? Don't know) a powerful hex. Unfortunately for Ginny, Draco was well prepared and stopped the hex with one of his own. Ginny closed her eyes in fear, waiting for the hex to hit her. . .but nothing happened. Slowly, the young witch opened her eyes and screamed at the sight. There, lying on the floor in pain was a very sick looking Harry. "We have to get him to the Hospital Wing now!" Ginny yelled to the others, before lunging at a pleased Draco. "You (punch) jerk (punch), how dare you (punch) hurt (punch) him!!"  
  
"Get off of me Weasley!" Draco yelled back, while trying to block the various punches aimed at his face.  
  
"Ms. Weasley! Mr. Malfoy!" a familiar voice yelled, causing all the chaos to stop for a moment, "I cannot believe this! You two! Detention for two weeks and fifty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor! Now all of you out of my classroom before you do some more damage!!"  
  
"Yes Professor Mcgonagall. . ." the six years, excluding a fuming Ginny and Draco, replied quickly, before leaving the room in a hurry. The only ones left were the two Weasleys, Draco, Hermoine and of course a hexed Harry, who was still on the floor in pain.  
  
"Now, you two will start your detentions next week, since Ginny here has to serve another weeks detention with Snape. Now you better leave before I decide to make it worse," the professor threatened, before turning her attentions to the rest, "Hermoine, I think you better bring Harry to the Hospital wing. Take Ron with you, I doubt he can stand up with that kind of hex on him."  
  
"You think he'll be alright by tomorrow?" Ron inquired, hoping his best friend would be okay once again.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine Ron. . .but I doubt by tomorrow. By the looks of it, he might be out for at least two weeks, the most," was the reply. "By the way Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley. . .what did you do to Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Don't know exactly. . .it just. . .happened," Draco and Ginny answered simultaneously, not entirely sure of what to say, "I guess it's because we hexed each other at the same time. Maybe they mixed or something?"  
  
"Possibly. . ." Professor Mcgonagall whispered softly, before her voice turned stern once again, "Now get to your next class."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- wow. . .that sucked. Haha, well I definitely don't know where the hell this is going now. But oh wellz. . .I'll figure it out by tomorrow. Anyways, next chapter will prolly come soon. . .unless work (yes I have a job) really messes me up. But yeah, I'll definitely move on with the plot and get this thing done. K bye. 


	4. and bad news

Chapter 3: Bad News  
  
The rest of the day went by smoothly, much to Ginny's relief. She was already in deep trouble with two teachers. . .and probably the headmaster as well. "And it's only my first day!" Ginny mumbled in an angry tone, "Someone up there hates me. I can feel it." By the time her last class ended and dinner came rolling around, Ginny was dead tired and just wanted to sleep. But, even that wasn't possible, because the fifth years had a huge amount of homework that very night. "Oh shit. . .and I have detention with Snape," Ginny added unhappily, "Why me??"  
  
"Ginny!" two voices screamed from across the hall, causing the young redhead to stop abruptly. The youngest Weasley turned and saw her two friends running towards her at top speed, waving at her in the process.  
  
"Hey guys," she yelled back, giving them a wave in return, "What's up?"  
  
"We. . .should be. . .asking you the same. . .question," Colin replied, panting slightly from the quick run. He took a moment to breath and continued on, "We heard about what happened in your transfiguration class."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance at the comment. "Why am I not surprised?" she asked in a sarcastic tone, "So what did you guys hear? That Malfoy and me had another argument? That my brother started screaming at me too? Or that Malfoy and I hexed Harry?"  
  
"Whoa. . .you hexed Harry. . .with Malfoy? On purpose??" Colin asked in awe, while Katie just stood there, too surprised to even speak.  
  
"You guys!" Ginny shot back, pouting slightly, "Course not on purpose. You two can be such dorks sometimes!"  
  
"Okay, okay, you got us there Ginny," Katie replied with a laugh, "But you got to admit. You and Malfoy working together. . .not something you hear everyday."  
  
"We weren't working together!" Ginny answered back, a little louder than before, "Why would I try to hex one of my friends?"  
  
"I don't know Ginny. . ." Colin whispered slyly, a mischievous look in his eyes, "Maybe you're starting to fancy the enemy?"  
  
"Me fancy Draco?" Ginny asked offensively, "Fat chance that's going to happen."  
  
"Draco?" Katie inquired, quickly joining Colin's side against Ginny, "So is it first name basis now? Wow, must be something really special."  
  
"What?" Ginny yelled, noticing the two were nowhere in sight, "Hey come back here you two! I'm not finished with you yet!"  
  
At dinner, Ginny spotted a worried looking Ron sitting at his usual spot at the Gryffindor table. She also noticed the other members of the famous trio weren't present. In an instant, guilt washed over Ginny, as she made her way towards her brother and took a silently seat.  
  
"How's Harry?" Ginny asked in an audible whisper, not really wanting anyone to overhear her, "He doing alright?"  
  
Ron turned to Ginny, a saddened look in his eyes, "Well I don't really know yet. Hermoine is at the Hospital Wing right now. I was going to go, but then Quidditch practice. . ."  
  
"Oh. . ." Ginny simply replied, unsure of what else to say.  
  
"Well say sorry at least. It was your fault in the first place. . ." a tiny voice inside Ginny's head stated, guilt building up even more.  
  
"Oh Ron. . .I'm so sorry!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed, catching her brother by surprise, "I didn't know this would happen. And even though you've been acting like a complete prat the whole day. . .no offense or anything. . .but I'm really sorry that Harry got hurt this badly. . ."  
  
"It's okay Gin," Ron interrupted, a comforting smile on his lips, "I want to apologize too. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you today. It's just. . .I'm the older brother, you're my little sister. I can't help but feel overprotective around you. Maybe. . ."  
  
But before he could continue, someone disrupted the conversation. "Ron!! He's going to be fine!!" yelled a voice from the Great Hall entrance, as the figure of Hermoine rushed to where they were seated. Ron looked to his younger sister, as if asking for permission. Ginny laughed mentally, while giving her brother an 'I know you want to, so go already' look. She noticed him quickly mouth the word "thanks" before heading off and meeting Hermoine.  
  
"Well that was strange. . ." Ginny thought to herself, as she met her two friends at the far end of the house table, "I think I just had a moment with my prat of a brother."  
  
"Well at least you didn't kill him Gin," Katie stated, once Ginny sat down and grabbed a plate full of food.  
  
"Well it was obvious you heard Hermoine back there," Ginny replied, thinking back to a few minutes ago.  
  
"Uh huh," Colin said, before stuffing more food in his mouth, "Well, you (munch) didn't kill (munch) him like (munch) you thought (munch) you did."  
  
"Ew Colin! How many times have I told you?!" Katie interrupted, a look of disgust on her face, "Don't talk when you eat. It's disturbing."  
  
"Sorry Katie," Colin apologized with a sheepish grin, "Won't happen (munch) again. . ."  
  
But before Katie could retort, a small chocolate brown owl suddenly interrupted the three by dropping a small letter on Ginny's plate. Ginny looked up in confusion, not knowing whose owl it was or where it came from in the first place. Other students around her were looking as well; it was definitely strange to receive a letter in the middle of dinner.  
  
"Well open it," Colin pressed slightly, extremely intrigued by the mysterious letter.  
  
Ginny looked at him, and back at the letter in suspicion. She knew it wasn't a howler from her mom. . .because howler's came in red envelopes. . .not white. And it definitely couldn't be from a student, because the owlry (can't spell. Sorry) was usually closed at this time of day. "Well we just have to see," Ginny said to herself, as she opened the letter slowly, as a means of precaution.  
  
"Oh just open it already!" Katie whined, not liking the slow pace Ginny was going at, "I doubt it's a bomb or anything of that sort!"  
  
"Okay!" Ginny screamed back, before roughly tearing the envelope and reading the letter. Her doe eyes scanned the message before looking at her friends with an unreadable expression. She quickly placed the letter back into the envelope and stuffed it into her pocket for safekeeping.  
  
"Well??" Katie and Colin asked with curiosity. . .and a little fear, "Is it bad? Did someone die? Are you grounded for life? Are you expelled from Hogwarts? What is it Ginny?"  
  
"No. . .nothing like that. . ." Ginny replied calmly, though her expression stayed the same, "I just have to replace Harry in the Gryffindor match coming next Friday. It's some form of punishment for what happened today. Doesn't do me any good though. . .I still have to serve the two weeks worth of detentions."  
  
"Ginny? Do you know what this means??" Colin yelled, slightly shocked by the news, "Do you even know whose playing against Gryffindor in the first match?"  
  
"No? Is it important?" Ginny questioned, unsure of where Colin was getting at.  
  
"Slytherin Ginny! Slytherin!" Katie answered for her friend, hoping Ginny got the picture at last.  
  
It took a moment for Ginny to figure it all out. . .and when she did. . .it hit her hard. "Oh God."  
  
Meanwhile at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was extremely bored as he watched Crabbe and Goyle stuff food in their mouths like stupid idiotic pigs. "Yeah. . .that is definitely what they are. . ." Draco thought, slightly regretting his choice to sit by them, "Why me?"  
  
"Hey," a familiar voice said, distracting Draco from his thoughts. Draco turned his head to the side and saw his best friend, Blaise, sitting beside him.  
  
"What's up?" Draco asked with a genuine smile, happy to finally talk to a sane person.  
  
"Nothing really. Finally got away from that stupid Pansy though," Blaise answsered with a sigh of relief. He, unfortunately, was Pansy's new target of the month and now she wouldn't stop pestering him.  
  
"I feel for you really," Draco whispered, a look of concern on his face. He truly did feel sorry for Blaise and his predicament. Just last month he suffered the same ordeal and definitely didn't enjoy it.  
  
"Heard Ginny got a mysterious letter just a few minutes ago," Blaise stated, not wanting to stick with the subject of Pansy any longer.  
  
"Uh huh," Draco replied, pretending to sound uninterested. "What the hell is Blaise getting at?" he thought suspiciously.  
  
"She's going to replace Potter at the match coming up," Blaise continued on, knowing this would definitely catch Draco's attention.  
  
And he was right, because at those words, Draco looked up in complete surprise, before turning stern once again. "Why are they letting the little weaselette play again?" Draco asked coldly, glancing at the redhead sitting at the Gryffindor table, "She could get hurt again."  
  
"What did you just say?" Blaise asked, a smirk playing on his lips, "Did you just show some concern for the little Weasley?"  
  
"What. . .of course not you dimwit!" Draco retorted back, quickly hiding his embarrassment, "Why would I care for her?"  
  
"I don't know Draco," Blaise responded knowingly, as he stood up from the seat, "You did seem to care those many months ago." He then walked away, leaving behind a very confused Draco.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Draco questioned, until realization suddenly hit.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
It was the sixth annual Quidditch game at Hogwarts. . .a day full of fear, anticipation, worry and rain. This time it was Slytherin and Gryffindor for the second time in the row, and everyone was excited to see the outcome. Unfortunately, Harry and the twins were out of the match courtesy of Ms. Umbridge, so a few students were to fill in the positions. . .one of them being the youngest Weasley. The match was definitely pulling towards the Slytherin's favor, especially since Malfoy discovered a new, and very cruel way, to taunt the Gryffindor's keeper, who just happened to be Ginny's brother, Ron.  
  
As the match gradually progressed, Ginny was having extreme difficulty keeping her broom under control, especially when the rain turned to hail. She tried to keep her eyes open and search for the snitch, but the more hail fell, the more she would lose sight of it. Malfoy, the Slytherin seeker, noticed this as well, but remained quiet. He was going to use this to his advantage. Suddenly, two bludgers came flying towards the oblivious Ginny and smacked her of her broom. Ginny screamed, feeling herself fall towards the hard ground, until someone flew past and caught her. Everyone looked up in shock and found a relieved Malfoy holding a fainted Ginny in his embrace. He slowly flew his broom down and gently placed the young Weasley in Madam Hooch's arms, before flying of again in search of the snitch.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Draco shuddered at the thought. "What possessed me to do that?" Draco asked himself, probably for the hundredth time in a row, "If I play against her again. . ." His silver eyes caught sight of the redhead once again. "How the hell am I supposed to get out of this one??" he cried out in slight frustration. Unbeknownst to him, Ginny was thinking along the same lines.  
  
===========================================================================   
  
blah. . .blah. . .blah. . .wow I actually moved on with my plot. . .well sortof. k read and review. 


	5. isn't good news

Chapter 4: Isn't Good News  
  
The next few days went by quickly, much to Ginny's surprise; despite all the amounts of homework, Quidditch practice and detention she was forced to endure. Before she knew it, it was already the day before Gryffindor's first match against the infamous Slytherin.  
  
That morning, Ginny woke up feeling sick and collapsed on the floor before she could reach the common room. (Sorry. I made her sound kind of pathetic.) Luckily, Katie found her before breakfast ended, and with the help of Colin, was able to carry the unconscious Ginny to the Hospital Wing. The Quidditch team, and all of Gryffindor were extremely worried about the news. . .hoping that their only chance to win the match would recover before then. But of course, the Slytherins didn't have the same reaction. . .and by the time the last class rolled around, they were cheering for a quick victory.  
  
"You think she'll be fine?" Ron asked Katie, while walking down the hallway to his next class. His eyes were full of worry, his voice a mere whisper.  
  
"I think she will be," Katie replied, giving Ron a gentle smile, "I'm sure she'll recover. We just have to wait and see."  
  
It was in the late afternoon when Ginny finally awoke, surprised to find herself in the Hospital Wing, instead of her dorm bedroom. "What's going on?" she asked no one in particular, still groggy from the headache.  
  
"Well you're finally awake dear," a kind voice replied, as Madam Pomfrey walked into the room, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Kind of tired. . .and a bit sick," Ginny answered in an audible murmur, while clutching her pained head, "What happened anyways?"  
  
"Well you Ms. Ginny collapsed before breakfast," Madam Pomfrey said, before handing Ginny a glass of water, "Apparently you had a slight fever. I suppose it's from all the stress with the sudden Quidditch practices and detentions every night. They shouldn't be working students so hard. . .it's not good for a person's health."  
  
"Don't worry Madam," Ginny interrupted quickly, trying to sit up from the bed, "I'll be perfectly. . .oww."  
  
Madam Pomfrey smiled sympathetically at Ginny's failed attempt to appear fine. "Here sweety," she started, handing Ginny a small bottle, "I want you to drink this once every three hours. It'll help you with your fever so you don't have to miss the game tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks!" Ginny exclaimed with a grateful smile, "I'll try to do my best at the match!"  
  
"That's the spirit," Madam Pomfrey replied with a smile of her own, "Well I'll let you go now. I'm sure you're friends are very worried about you."  
  
"Okay," Ginny said, before dashing out the door and to the Gryffindor dorms.  
  
Once she got to the common room, Ginny was greeted by her two very relieved friends. "Ginny!" they both yelled in unison, while running towards her.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to wake up," Katie whispered, as she pulled Ginny into a tight hug, "Everyone was worried."  
  
"Well not everyone. . ." Colin added quickly, which caused Katie to glare in his direction.  
  
"Don't listen to this dork Ginny," Katie intervened, as she dragged Ginny inside the common rooms, "I'll fill you in on what happened today."  
  
"Yeah. It was pretty interesting actually," Colin added once again, disrupting Katie for the second time, "Professor Mcgonagall was actually worried! She felt guilty for making you go to all those detentions when you had Quidditch practice right after."  
  
"Oh my God!" Ginny screamed, as sudden realization hit her, "I have detention tonight! I'll see you guys later!"  
  
"But Ginny!!" the two yelled, but it was too late. Ginny was already way out the door and down the halls.  
  
"Ms. Weasley!" came Professor Mcgonagall's sudden outburst, as the redhead entered the detention room, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Hospital Wing?"  
  
"Well I woke up a few minutes ago, so I came here. Madam Promfrey got a little mad because I still had a fever, but I didn't want to miss detention," Ginny replied in an innocent tone, knowing that the professor would definitely go on a guilt trip after her punishment was done. Ginny noticed a smirking Draco from behind, he probably knew Ginny's plan too.  
  
"Oh but dear," Professor Mcgonagall began, already sounding worried, "You didn't have to do that. . ."  
  
"It's alright Professor. If I collapse, you could always just send me back to the Hospital Wing."  
  
This made the professor cringe a bit, but quickly composed herself. "Well Ms. Weasley, since you are recovering from an illness and took the time to actually arrive at detention. . .I think you're punishment for tonight will be an easy one. I just want you two to sit quietly until I return. And! I will place a charm on the room, so if you leave, I will know. You may talk amongst yourselves though. No arguing." Then she left the room in a hurry, while mumbling something about grading papers.  
  
"Yeah right," Ginny and Malfoy spoke up in unison. The two glanced at each other for a fleeting moment, before turning their gazes somewhere else. Ginny glimpsed around the detention room, only to find it was practically empty. . .except for two desks in the center and a chalk board in the far corner. She shivered slightly. . .the sight reminding her of the chamber.  
  
"So Weasley," Draco began, uncertain of how to start the conversation, "Heard you collapsed this morning."  
  
"I guess so," Ginny replied hesitantly, "Slytherins were probably celebrating. . ."  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"So how's practice going?" Ginny asked, quickly changing the subject, "The team doing well?"  
  
"Same stuff," Draco replied casually, keeping his cool exterior, "But I'm surprised they allowed a bunch of idiots to join the team this year. But then again the Gryffindor players would probably match their intelligence."  
  
"Oh not this again!" Ginny shouted, rolling her eyes in annoyance, "Why can't you act civilized for once?"  
  
"Well it's hard to act civilized around people who shouldn't be considered part of society!" Draco snapped, annoyed as well.  
  
"Well explain this to me ferret," the youngest Weasley shot back in a low and deadly tone, "Why did you save me from falling those many months ago? You know, at the second match against Gryffindor and Slytherin?" No response.  
  
Ginny glanced back at her archenemy, locking her doe eyes with his silver ones. She was slightly shocked to see that the usual arrogant Draco was no longer. . .but was replaced by a confused and vulnerable one. The two were quiet for a moment, unsure of what to really say. "Well?" Ginny whispered in a calmer tone, "I want to know the truth Draco."  
  
Draco's eyes widened at the sound of his name coming from her lips. It sounded so perfect. . .as if she was meant to say it all along. "I don't know. . ." he answered shyly, his voice soft, so unlike his usual sarcastic one. "I just couldn't see you get hurt. . ." he added quietly, hoping she didn't hear.  
  
Fortunately for him, she didn't. "Well okay," Ginny replied, eyebrow raised in suspicion, "But I wanna thank you for helping me anyways. . .even though it was just a brief moment." Ginny laughed softly, remembering the incident, "My God. . .Ron practically blew a fuse about that for weeks. I'm not sure why he was more upset. . .because he didn't save me. . .or you did."  
  
"Well your brother is very hot-headed," Draco replied with a smirk, "And that's why he usually ends up doing something very stupid. . .especially in fights."  
  
"Well you're the one who provokes him in the first place!" Ginny shot back jokingly, a smile on her lips, "He gets pissed off if anyone even mentions your name."  
  
"I didn't know I had such an effect on him," Draco said in an 'innocent' tone, "I am truly amazed with myself."  
  
"Egotistical," Ginny whispered under her breath, but loud enough for Draco to hear.  
  
"Don't you love me for that?" was his arrogant reply.  
  
"Yeah. . .right," Ginny answered, rolling her eyes in the process, "You are so full of yourself aren't you?"  
  
"Of course!" Draco countered, his voice raised for more emphasis, "If I wasn't so full of myself, then I wouldn't be the great Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"More like idiotic," Ginny said quickly, her smile widening. "But it can't be helped. Some people are just born that way."  
  
"Oh that hurt!" Draco replied, pretending to look pained, "And I thought you loved me Ginny?"  
  
"Fat chance of that happening. . ."  
  
"I see you two are getting along," said a familiar voice, interrupting the conversation. In unison, the two turned. . .only to see a very amused Professor Mcgonagall standing by the doorway.  
  
"Oh hi Professor," the two chorused simultaneously, while praying to dear God another day of detention wouldn't follow. "Didn't know you where there. . ."  
  
"So I noticed," she replied with a wry smile. "Well since it's almost midnight, you two are dismissed from this day's detention. I expect to see you tomorrow. . .same time, same place. Be prepared to work. . .hard."  
  
"Yes Professor," the two replied, before leaving the room in silence.  
  
"If only they knew. . ." Mcgonagall sighed.  
  
"Knew what?" asked a deep voice from behind, as a figure leaned against the doorway.  
  
"Oh hi," the professor greeted in a gentle tone, "It's nothing really."  
  
"So how did detention go with Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy?" the figured inquired, eyebrow raised in curiosity, "Fighting I suppose?"  
  
"Actually. . ." Professor Mcgonagall began, a twinkle in her eye, "It was different."  
  
"Different?"  
  
"Let's just say. . .interesting things are going to happen at Hogwarts," she answered, before turning out the room's lights, "Well we better be going."  
  
"You know Minerva. . ."  
  
"Yes?" she replied, already out the door.  
  
"Oh nothing. Absolutely nothing," the figure spoke, while walking out the door and meeting her pace.  
  
All that was left was a small detention classroom with two desks in the center and a lone chalk board to the far corner. . .  
  
====================================================================(  
  
Christjan (my cuz): was that even relevant to anything?  
  
Me: shut up  
  
But yeah I kind of agree. . .i doubt this was relevant to anything but I wanted to add something before the Quidditch chapter. Oh yeah. . .whoever the guy talking to Mcgonagall is. . .well it's my secret. Lol. If u wanna know, review and ask. K disclaimers once more: I don't own anything. Bye bye! 


	6. but we all know

A/N: this chapter short. But I didn't want to mix it with the Quidditch match chapter. Yawp I'm moving on with my plot. . .well sortof. Next chapter I promise you will be the match. I might have it in before I go to a stupid family reunion. (yeah I kno you're laughin feli and lahillary) But if I don't have it in by today. . .I probably won't have any new updates in all of next week. (I'll try really hard though!) Lol, warnings, this chapter has a bunch of swearing. Mind that. And yeah, pretty much it. Thanks a bunch for all the good reviews!! Really appreciate it.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Chapter 5: But We All Know  
  
It was the day of the match against Hogwart's two biggest rivals, Gryffindor and Slytherin. The day was absolutely beautiful. . .no clouds in the sky. . .the breeze just right for flying at top speed. Every student, even the Professors, were excited about the Quidditch game. . .hoping their favorite house would lead victorious. That morning everyone was already up and getting ready for the upcoming match, either by practicing a few plays or by making last minute bets. Well that is everyone except. . .  
  
"Ginny!!" screamed the voice of Katie, as she shook the sleeping figure, "You have to wake up now!"  
  
"Have you got her awake?" a very worried Hermoine asked, as she entered the girl's dorm, "Oh dear, this is not good at all. Not good." She began pacing across the room, her feet hitting the carpet without a sound. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well I'm trying here!" Katie screamed back, annoyed at the Hermoine's over- exaggerated behavior.  
  
"If we don't get Ginny awake. . .Professor Mcgonagall will blow a fuse. . ."  
  
"Why don't you help me out if you're so worried!" she cried out in slight desperation, while shaking the figure more.  
  
"Alright, alright," the other sighed, as she took out a wand from her back pocket, "Let's try this." Hermoine whispered a short spell, before water squirted from her wand and directly onto Ginny. But it was a failed attempt.  
  
"Oh My God!!" they both yelled in frustration, hating the fact the little redhead could probably sleep through the Apocalypse if she tried.  
  
"I'll get her awake," spoke Colin from behind, as he entered the girl's room. . .much to Katie and Hermoine's horror.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Katie asked, as she held Colin back, "Are you aware that this is a girl's dorm room?"  
  
"Of course Katie," he replied with a wry smile, "I'm not stupid." He watched as Katie dropped her defenses and let him through. "Now let me wake her up. Just watch." Quietly, Colin moved towards the bed, and knelled down at its side. He then leaned over until he was directly above Ginny, and whispered something neither Katie nor Hermoine could catch. Colin then stood up, walked over to the two girls and counted to five. Just as lifted the last finger in his countdown, Ginny, surprisingly, shot up from the bed.  
  
"Ah, I overslept again!!" a very awake Ginny cried out in panic, as she stood up and ran towards the bathroom, causing the door to slam shut with a bang.  
  
"And there you have it," said Colin, after the confusion died down, "I think she'll be fine for now."  
  
"How. . .what. . ." was all Katie and Hermoine managed to stutter out, as they watched a pleased Colin leave the girl's dorm and walk down to the common room. . .a smirk on his lips.  
  
"I can't believe I overslept again!" Ginny exclaimed, as she ran down the corridors to the Great Halls for a late breakfast. "Stupid detentions. . .stupid homework. . .stupid Malfoy. . ."  
  
"Excuse me Weasley? Did you just say stupid Malfoy?" The youngest Weasley stopped dead in her tracks, but didn't turn. "Well? I'm waiting for an answer."  
  
"Yes. I did say stupid Malfoy!" screamed Ginny, her eyes full of pure anger, "And I'll say it again. . .STUPID MALFOY!"  
  
"What the hell Weasel?" Draco snapped back, angry and confused about her sudden outburst, "I didn't do shit to you, and you're fucking screaming at me!"  
  
"You didn't do anything?" Ginny replied in a louder tone, as she felt all the suppressed anger and tension rise in her, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have overslept! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have received detention in the first place! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to play in this match! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this shitty situation!"  
  
"What?!" Draco yelled back, not caring that other students were staring now, "Let me remind you little weaselette, I wasn't the only fucking one in on this! Don't try to place all the blame on me!"  
  
"I can do whatever I fucking please! I don't have to listen to a stupid deatheater!"  
  
"What did you say?" Draco asked in a deadly tone, his eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"You heard me." And with that, Ginny stormed out of the corridor and into the Great Hall.  
  
Draco watched the figure leave with pure hatred. She, unknowingly, called him the one name he despised the most. . .and for that she would pay, Draco would make sure of it.  
  
==========================================  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Mayaiscool(): yes I learned a lot in Mr. Gavin's class like, well I can't really remember right now. But I do remember that dot dot dot thing. Oh wellz. My story, I get to write it my way. Lol, and yes I'm glad the only reason why you're reading my story is so you can find more grammatical errors and put me down when I come back from my trip. Thanks a bunch, I appreciate it.  
  
Kneh13: Lol. Dumbledore a good answer. But right now I'll keep the identity a secret.  
  
o.o.ladee: I am not a dork! Lol, okay fine, we did establish this before. But don't let other ppl know that!  
  
Raven mizt: no I am not American. 


	7. once you fall

Chapter 6: Once You Fall  
  
Once Ginny reached the Great Hall, she immediately sat down and began piling her plate with tons of food, causing those around her to stare in shock. Unlike her brother, who usually freaked before the Quidditch matches and couldn't eat unless Hermoine shoved it down his throat, (Not really sure if that's true. . .) she usually overloaded. She was still very angry at her unwelcomed encounter with Draco. . .even though deep inside, she knew it was her fault for starting the mess in the first place. But at the moment, it was the least of her concerns. All she wanted was to eat in peace and silence. But even that small wish was out of reach. . .  
  
"Ginny!" yelled a familiar voice from across the table.  
  
Ginny instantly looked up at the sound of her name, and caught eyes with the one person she hoped to avoid. Inwardly she grumbled at her very bad luck. . .but quickly placed a fake smile on her lips. "Morning. . .Ron."  
  
"Morning!" he said in a very bright mood, obviously unaware of Ginny's forced cheer, "Excited about the game?"  
  
"Um yeah," she replied, still watching her brother in slight disbelief as he too began piling food on his plate. "He's a little too happy," she thought in suspicion, "Don't tell me he and Hermoine had some kind of snogging session and this is the outcome?" She shivered at the thought, "Disturbing."  
  
"Oh, why so down?" he asked once again, a huge grin on his lips, "You should be happy. I mean with Harry going to play in the game. . ."  
  
"What did you say?" Ginny sharply interrupted, as she pounded her fist on the table in surprise and slight anger, "Well?"  
  
"You didn't know?" Ron inquired in hesitation, startled about his sister's reaction, "I mean the whole school knows by now. He made an announcement this morning when everyone was in the Common Room."  
  
"Really Ron," she replied in a low, but deadly tone, "And what did he say in this. . .what you would call announcement?"  
  
"Well he said Professor Mcgonagall allowed him to play in the match and that he fully recovered. . ." Ron began, hoping what he was about to say wouldn't cause his sister to blow up, "He didn't want you to fall like last time. Thought you couldn't handle another Quidditch match. . ."  
  
"HE WHAT??" she screamed so loudly that everyone in the Great Hall stopped to watch. "Is that what he said Ron?" she asked, not caring about the many eyes staring at her, "Is that what he really said?" He nodded weakly, too afraid to say anything else. "Well you know what Ron. . ." she began with a smirk that brought Draco's to shame, "You better tell that pothead that I have been training for this match day and night, and if he tries to just step in with a stupid excuse of me being too 'weak' then he will be sorry. I will play in this match, whether he, Professor Mcgonagall or even the entire Gryffindor house refuse. And now, LEAVE ME TO EAT IN PEACE!" She then stood up, grabbed her plate full of food, and walked towards the end of the Gryffindor table. . .leaving a very surprised and shaken Ron alone.  
  
(sorry for all you harry fans. Lol but I culdnt help callin him a pothead! Haha yes im clinically insane)  
  
===================================================   
  
"Ginny! Please listen to me!"  
  
"Hermoine, I already told you once. I do not want to talk, nor did I ever want to talk. I am not in the mood," Ginny snapped, as she quickened her pace to Charms. It was Ginny's last class before the match and she didn't feel like dealing with anything. . .especially a pestering Hermoine who wouldn't stop following her.  
  
"Ginny! Stop right now!!" Hermoine yelled, as she grabbed hold of Ginny's arm, "Stop acting like a bitch and listen to what I have to say!"  
  
"Hermoine," Ginny whispered, never meeting the other's gaze, "Just go to class. Please." And with that she pulled her arm from its hold and silently walked away, not really caring about what Hermoine needed to say, or the very tears that began to fall down her cheeks. It just wasn't as important anymore.  
  
===================================================   
  
Draco was heading towards Transfiguration with Blaise when suddenly a figure with familiar red hair walked pass him. A surge of anger shot through him, but it soon softened once he noticed tears were running freely down her cheeks. Without a word, he watched the figure of Ginny disappear into the pack of students, before turning back to his best friend. A sigh escaped his lips, as he continued walking the other way. . .Blaise meeting his pace immediately.  
  
"So tell me Draco," a very amused Blaise asked, as they walked down the halls towards their class, "Why is the youngest Weasley so important to you?"  
  
Draco stopped at this comment, staring cold and hard at the other, "What do you mean?" He was still livid at Ginny and the confrontation that happened earlier.  
  
"I don't know. . ." Blaise answered slyly, trying hard not to a grin at his oh-so-oblivious friend, "I mean. . .why take so much effort to get revenge against this miniscule soul? Hmm?"  
  
"Why all the questions?" Draco asked with a question of his own. Blaise had a sly personality to begin with and could easily gain information out of everyone. . .but it was the first he actually used his talents on the young Malfoy. And this made Draco very, very suspicious.  
  
"Just out of curiosity," Blaise coolly replied, shrugging his shoulders at the same time, "So what's the game plan Draco?"  
  
"Game plan?" Draco asked, eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Since when did it suddenly become a game plan?"  
  
Blaise laughed at this. "Well I had to call it something. I mean. . .evil plan to gain revenge on a certain redhead and his certain sister in a very certain, yet evil way isn't a very good name."  
  
"Well neither is shut-up-Blaise," Draco shot back, a smile on his lips, "But you don't see me complaining."  
  
"Sheesh Draco, I love your sense of humor. . ." Blaise replied sarcastically, before becoming serious once again, "But really though Draco. Are we going to keep traditional for the Quidditch match?"  
  
"Well let's just say Blaise," Draco said, his once playful smile now an evil smirk, "The Gryffindors will be singing a different tune once we're through. . ."  
  
=============================================  
  
okay I promise the next chapter will be the quidditch match. . .well I hope. Hehe jush kidding. I'll finally be moving on with my long awaited plot! Hooray for me!! okay read and review. Sorry for the delay. And thanks a bunch for ur very kool reviews. I appreciate em. 


	8. fall long and hard

Chapter 7: Fall Long and Hard  
  
"When did charms get so. . .blah?" Ginny mumbled in a bored tone, as she twirled her quill pen between her slim fingers. She glanced around the classroom, and quickly caught the eyes of Katie, who to was twirling her pen in boredom. "Are you done with the test?" she mouthed, hoping the professor wouldn't notice. When she received a nod in reply, Ginny quickly smiled and looked down at her own test. Of course she too was finished, all lines filled with her legible handwriting. "I had to miss transfiguration for this?" she sighed, wishing she was suddenly transported to the other. . .more exciting class.  
  
"Ms. Weasley," the professor called from his desk, "Please come here for a moment." (Haha I don't have any of my hp books so I don't know how to spell the guy's name. If someone can tell me, I'd appreciate that.)  
  
Immediately, Ginny stood up from seat and headed over to the front, a few eyes following her along the way. "Yes professor?" she quietly asked, a nervous look on her face, "Am I in trouble?"  
  
"Of course not Ginny!" he laughed, giving her a reassuring smile, "I just wanted to know if you were done."  
  
"With what?" she questioned, becoming nervous once again, "There was something we had to do?" The professor looked at her in slight disbelief, while motioning to a stack of papers on his desk. "Oh the test!" she exclaimed, before lowering her voice in embarrassment, "Yes I finished. . .why?"  
  
"Well I just received a message from the Quidditch captain," he replied, while handing her the piece of paper, "They want you to report to the meeting room before class ends."  
  
"Oh alright," Ginny smiled, before heading back to her seat and retrieving the test. "Thank God I'm not in trouble this time," she silently thought while heading to the door.  
  
"Oh and I will be seeing you and Katie in detention next week," the professor spoke just as Ginny stepped out, "Number one rule. . .don't talk during a test."  
  
Ginny groaned as she walked down the corridor towards the Quidditch field. "Another day of detention to add to my list!" she grumbled, knowing her parents would go ballistic. . .again. She shivered at the thought of another howler paying her a very nice visit during breakfast. "Why me?" she cried out in exasperation, before walking on in complete silence.  
  
When Ginny reached the meeting room, she noticed most of the players on the Gryffindor Quidditch team were already present and discussing a few game plays for the match. Without making a sound, she slipped into the room and leaned against the far wall. As usual, no one noticed or even glanced her way. Ginny sighed, silently wondering if she even existed to these people. "Maybe if I had a stupid scar imprinted on my forehead they would," she inwardly seethed, watching as the boy-who-lived talk to the team captain. "More like flirt. . ." she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Looks like Potter having fun," a voice said to Ginny, as the figure of Maya Simpson entered the room. Maya, a transfer student from America, was the new beater for their Quidditch team, along with her twin Alexia. They seemed like the perfect pair to replace the other set of twins who graduated the year before. . .from the flaming red hair to their tendency to cause a lot of trouble. (I know they didn't really graduate. . .but oh well. My apologizes to all those Harry lovers. I seem to pick on him a lot. Oh and Maya. . .there's your wish! Haha and yes you have red hair. Live with it!)  
  
"You can tell from here too?" Ginny asked with a smirk, motioning a finger towards the dream team leader, "You think he would finally get a fucking clue and get on with this meeting. . ."  
  
Maya laughed, a cruel smile on her lips. "Oh yes. But too bad he's too stuck up his own ass to realize anything," she replied, folding her arms across her chest, "So Gin, ya ready for the game?"  
  
"Yea," she replied simply, before mumbling something inaudible.  
  
Maya glanced at Ginny for a fleeting moment, before turning her attention back at the boy-who-lived, who was currently flirting with not only the team captain but with her twin as well. "You know Gin," Maya began, her usual sarcastic tone replaced with a serious one, "Don't let this biatch rule your life. Just cuz he overshadows you now, don't mean forever. Just continue doin whatever ya good at and kick ass at it. Someday it'll be you ruling and not some freak with a scar." (Wow. . .i'm really mean to Harry. Wow maya. . .i made you so out of character. lol)  
  
"Thanks Maya," Ginny smiled in gratitude. It was definitely a rare sight to see the usually demented Maya being positive. . .let lone being serious about it.  
  
"No problema!" Maya grinned back, the seriousness gone from her tone, "Now will you excuse me while I drag my sister away from the dumbass before she catches stupid." And with that, she left, leaving Ginny alone with her thoughts once more.  
  
"If only I could believe ya. . ." she sighed, before leaving her spot near the door and moving to an empty chair next to her brother. Thus, the meeting finally started.  
  
"Gin," Ron asked his little sister, as they headed up the flight of stairs to the field, "How come I didn't see ya at Transfiguration? It was really fun today. . .specially since Hermoine wasn't paying attention and had points docked off. First time ever I suppose."  
  
"Wow. The great one noticed I wasn't in his presence. . ." Ginny whispered to Maya in sarcasm, while her brother was suddenly too preoccupied with someone else, "Well that didn't last long."  
  
"No, he probably thinks his sister now has black hair, blue eyes and somehow magically got two feet taller," Maya replied, causing both girls to laugh.  
  
"Hey, whatcha guys talking bout?"  
  
"Butt out Alexia," Maya interjected, pushing her twin to the side, "Ginny and I happen to be discussing something very, very important."  
  
Alexia stared at her sister with a look of awe, "Wow! You're actually discussing something that matters! So proud of you sis!"  
  
"Ah shut up. . ."  
  
"Oh but sis I don't think you would want me to," Alexia replied in a sly tone, "Because I have just discovered something that would eventually turn into. . ." She pulled Ginny and Maya closer, ". . .the greatest blackmailing scheme ever!"  
  
"Girls! No blackmail scheming before a game!" a stern voice yelled from behind.  
  
"Who the fuck made up that rule?" Maya swore, her eyes narrowed in a glare. "So what's this I hear about the perfect . . ."  
  
"Oh wait Ron and Harry are calling me over," Alexia interrupted her sister, a crafty smile on her lips, "I'll save it for later. Bye you two. . ."  
  
Ginny and Maya watched Alexia walk ahead, bemused looks on their faces. "Sometimes I don't even know what side she's on. . ." Maya grumbled, before turning her attention to Ginny, "Well anyways, let's get this game over with and kick some Slytherin ass." And with that, the two mounted their brooms and flew off into the sky.  
  
"Alright the rules are simple," the Quidditch referee, Madam Hooch, explained, while eyeing the players with a firm gaze, "The main objective is to be the first to catch the snitch and end the game. That will give you a total of one hundred twenty points. The quaffle is worth ten points. You may not purposely smash into anyone, hurt anyone or anything like that. . .I'm sure Madam Promfrey wouldn't appreciate a bunch of students being brought to the hospital wing because of this game. And well the rest you probably know, so get on with it already. Let the game begin!" (I'm not sure of any of that. . .and I'm sure it's all wrong.)  
  
Immediately, the Gryffindor chasers took control of the quaffle and were heading towards the Slytherin's goal at top speed. . .their opponents right behind them. Ginny watched in awe as their new Chaser, Alexandra, flew past the Slytherin keeper and scored a goal, before flying back towards the center field. Everyone from Gryffindor cheered with excitement, while the Slytherins grumbled amongst themselves. Draco noticed the sudden mood of disappointment from his house, but quickly dismissed it as a golden object whizzed by him. He quickly searched for any sign of the snitch, but was soon distracted by an oblivious Ginny, who suddenly bumped into him. "Watch where you're going weasel," he sneered at the redhead, his silver eyes narrowed in anger, "Can't even control your damn broom."  
  
"Well at least I'm not some stupid ass who didn't realize the snitch was right under his damn nose until it flew away," Ginny shot back with as much anger as she met his gaze, "I suggest you follow your own advice Malfoy and get your ass back in the game."  
  
"Oh, but I'm in the game," Malfoy replied smoothly, an evil glint in his silver eyes, "And I suggest you watch out too Weaslette. You never know what could happen at a Quidditch match. . ."  
  
"What the hell. . ." Ginny began with a yell, but was suddenly stopped by a soft chanting. She quickly maneuvered her broom to the source of the sound, and was shocked to see all the Slytherin watching the game in silence. "What's going on?" she asked herself, silently watching as everyone else continued on with the game, completely oblivious to the soft sound. With speed, Ginny flew across the field in a quick attempt to search for the snitch and end the game. But, the more she flew, the more the chanting gradually increased. . .until she could finally make out the words.  
  
"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, His hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."  
  
Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes growing wide with fear and shock. "It's that same damned poem. . .that same damned poem!" Her wide eyes flashed a deep red, full of anger as the words continued to taunt her in a teasing manner. She spun around once more, picturing the group of Slytherins chanting, but only found Draco Malfoy. . .a smirk on his face. She watched in horror as he uttered the words "To Harry, Love Ginny", carefully mouthing Harry and Ginny with emphasis. At that moment. . .Ginny just lost it. . .completely.  
  
"You bastard!" Ginny screamed as she aimed her broom at Draco and flew straight ahead. Luckily Draco was able to move aside a split second before Ginny was able to smash into him in a point-blank collision.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" he shot back, struggling to keep from falling from the near hit, "You are going fucking insane!"  
  
"I'll show you insane!" Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs, catching the attention of Maya, who was currently hitting a bludger at a Slytherin chaser.  
  
"Yo what's going on there?" she shouted, trying to gain their attention and avoid a bludger at the same time, "Is that asshole bothering you Ginny?"  
  
"Asshole?" Draco spat back, as he nearly avoided another assault from Ginny, "She's the one who's attacking me!"  
  
"Really now," Maya asked with suspicion as she directed her broom towards the two teens. When she reached them, Draco's face was already marred with a shining black eye. . .courtesy of the redhead of course. "Whoa. That's one black eye," she smirked at Draco, who scowled in return, before turning her full attention to the enraged Weasley. "Ginny what's the. . ." Maya began, but was suddenly interrupted as Ginny grabbed her club, "What the fuck? Ginny drop the club! You're not allowed to. . ." But before she could even finish her threat, Ginny suddenly gained control of a stray bludger (lol I'm making this up. . .go along with it) and aimed it directly at Draco.  
  
"I hope you die," Ginny whispered angrily, before hitting with all her might. Before Draco could do anything, let lone fly to the side, the bludger hit him point-blank in the chest, and he came tumbling down into the ground.  
  
Time seemed to stand still as everyone, including all the Quidditch players, watched the "Slytherin King" fall and finally hit the ground with a sickening thud. And then, chaos ensued. Ginny watched on in shock as all the teachers and students huddled around the form of Draco Malfoy, trying to bring him back to consciousness.  
  
"What have I done?" she whispered, as she flew down towards the ground and joined the others. "Is he okay??" she asked the person next to her, too concerned with the unconscious boy to see who.  
  
"Well Ms. Weasley, that was quite a hit he took," the deep voice of Professor Dumbledore replied, catching Ginny's full attention for the first time, "But I think he will be fine. Look, he's starting to gain consciousness now."  
  
Ginny thanked the headmaster, before pushing her way deeper into the crowd and where Draco was laying on the grass. She felt guilt rise, as she glanced at his fallen form, knowing that ten bones were broken. . .at the least. She slowly kneeled down beside him, despite the teachers' protests, and whispered, "Draco. . .wake up please." Ginny watched as Draco painfully opened his eyes, revealing a soft silver. "Draco!" she cried with joy, celebrating that the boy was indeed alive.  
  
"Whose Draco?"  
  
Unfortunately, life was never that simple. . .  
  
=============================================================  
  
my secretary: well that was stupid me: shut up. anyways, yea maybe that was stupid (secretary: see I told you!) but yea sorry for the delay in updating. My muse sortof jush. . . went away and never came back. K read and review and desclaimers: I don't own nothing. Haha. 


	9. things will never be the same

Chapter 8: Things Will Never Be the Same  
  
"Whose Draco?"  
  
The very words were haunting Ginny's mind, as she watched Draco's chest rise and fall with every breath. He was sound asleep at the moment, his face peaceful. Ginny sighed, wishing to see this side of Draco more often. But she quickly put the thought aside. "If it wasn't for me. . .he wouldn't be here in the first place." Her eyes followed the trail of bandages wrapped around his arm; inwardly wincing at the pain he was sure to feel once awake. "Oh Draco," Ginny whispered, as she brushed a few strands of his hair aside, "I didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
"So how is Mr. Malfoy doing?" Ginny heard a familiar voice question, as she watched the Headmaster take a seat beside her, "Any reports from Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
Ginny felt hot tears build up in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away with her sleeve. "Well," she began in a quivering voice, "He has a broken rib. . .arm. . .and. . .oh my God Professor I didn't mean for this to. . ."  
  
"It's alright Ms. Weasley," he replied in a comforting voice, "I know it wasn't your fault that this happened, and I'm sure deep inside Mr. Malfoy feels the same way."  
  
"But Professor. . ." Ginny interjected, as she glanced at the sleeping Draco once more, "What if he never gets his memory back. . .what if he'll stay like this forever?"  
  
"Well Ginny, we cannot predict whether Draco will wake up tomorrow morning and have his memory back. . .or whether he will live his life not knowing what he missed," the Headmaster explained, his eyes soft with concern, "But, I am sure he will regain his memory once he is ready to accept it."  
  
"I just hope he'll be okay."  
  
"Oh I'm sure he will," he replied, his lips curved into a smile, "And that's where you come in Ginny." His smiled widened at her confused expression. "You, my dear, will be assisting Draco until he retains his memory back."  
  
Her eyes widened at the prospect of her serving Draco day and night. "But. . .Professor. . .you said it yourself. . .he many never gain his memories back."  
  
"Oh I am fully aware of that," Dumbledore spoke, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "But we cannot let you go unpunished for your this. At least I'm being allowed to let you off easy. . ." Dumbledore inwardly shivered at the other punishments Snape thought up as they brought Malfoy into the Hospital Wing. "But yes, your punishment starts once Draco is awake and ready to start school once again. And now I suggest you get some sleep Ms. Weasley."  
  
Ginny nodded, and whispered a 'good-bye' before picking herself up and exiting the Hospital Wing. All the while thinking of what the next day would bring.  
  
"YOU HAVE TO WHAT??" Katie and Colin screamed once they heard Ginny explain what Dumbledore said. "BUT THAT'S JUST TORTURE!!"  
  
"You guys!" Ginny whispered, as she placed her a hand over each mouth, "You're going to wake up everyone in Gryffindor if you keep yelling like that." Ginny glanced at the two doorways to the dorms, checking to see if anyone woke up from all the screaming. Once the coast was clear, she turned to her two friends again. "Now, will you be quiet and listen to me before you start screaming again?" She watched as her two friends nodded in response. "Good."  
  
"So. . .now you have to. . .watch Draco?" Katie whispered, her eyes wide with shock, "But. . .but. . .this has to be the worst punishment they can think off!"  
  
"Wait though. . ." Colin interrupted, while wiping the dirt off his glasses, "Didn't Malfoy lose his memory or something?"  
  
Katie turned to Colin, her eyes full of disbelief. "Where'd you hear something like that?" No response. "Colin!" she began to whine, as she clutched his sleeve, "Colin dammit! Stop cleaning your glasses and listen to me!"  
  
"Katie! You're too loud!" Ginny tried to yell without waking up the whole house, "Now, Colin.who told you that??"  
  
"So much for me being too loud," Katie grumbled, before turning her attention to Colin once again, "Colin spill."  
  
"Alright already," Colin said, his glasses now carefully folded on his lap, "I heard it from."  
  
"From??" the two girls cried softly, clearly annoyed with their friend's stalling.  
  
"I heard from Ella," Colin replied quickly, catching the girls by surprise, "Happy now?"  
  
"From Ella?" Ginny was the first to ask.Katie being too shocked to say anything, "Short Gryffindor with glasses Ella?"  
  
"Yes. . ." Colin whispered, his gaze now fixated on the ground, "She told me when we were. . .umm. . ."  
  
"Oh Colin!" Ginny squealed happily, as she grabbed the blushing boy into her arms, "Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?"  
  
"Wait. . .I didn't say we were," Colin stammered, as the blush on his cheeks deepened, "Umm. . .she isn't my. . ."  
  
"Oh my little Colin is growing up!" Ginny cooed, while holding Colin even tighter, "Now when's the wedding?"  
  
"Ginny!" Colin laughed, as he struggled to get out of her grasps, "Katie help me out! Katie!"  
  
"Katie?" Ginny called out, as she let go off Colin, causing him to fall to the floor with a thud. She glanced around the common room, eyes searching for any signs of her best friend. Finding none, Ginny turned to Colin, who too was surprised by her sudden disappearance.  
  
"Where could she have gone?" Colin asked, still out of breath from Ginny's death grip.  
  
"Hmm. . .I think I have an idea," Ginny answered, while glancing at the door that led to their dorm. "I'll go talk to her, good night Colin."  
  
"Alright Gin," Colin replied, as he stood up from the ground, "I'll see ya tomorrow then." He slowly walked up the steps to his own dorm and slipped inside.  
  
Once Colin was out of view, Ginny headed up to her own room, silently wondering why Katie suddenly left. And suddenly, it all hit her. "Did Katie have a crush on Colin?" she asked herself, while climbing the long flight of stairs, "But . . that's. . .impossible."  
  
But once she spotted Katie sitting by the window, her eyes puffed slightly from crying, Ginny knew the truth. "Katie," she spoke out in a low voice, not wanting to wake the other two girls in the room. "You okay?"  
  
"Yea," was the dull reply. Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but was beat by Katie. "Get some sleep Ginny, you had a rough day."  
  
"But Katie. . ." Ginny said, inwardly knowing her plea fell on deaf ears.  
  
As Ginny slipped into bed, thoughts began to swirl around in her head.thoughts about Katie and Colin.thoughts about the Quidditch game.thoughts about Draco Malfoy. She shook her head, clearing the thoughts from her mind. "Can things get any stranger?" 


	10. for love comes

Chapter 9: For Love Comes  
  
It was early morning when Ginny woke up from another night of dreamless sleep. Sitting up, she rubbed the remains of sleep from her eyes, before heading off to take a shower. Everyone in the room was still fast asleep, even as Ginny slipped into her uniform and out the door.  
  
"Strange," she whispered to herself, just as her foot hit the last step with a soft thud, "Why is everyone still asleep?"  
  
"Maybe because it's a Saturday?" a tired voice answered her, as the figure of Hermoine Granger came to view. Her usual combed down hair was tangled and wild, its strands all over the place. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the sight. It wasn't everyday the sophisticated sixth year was dressed in such messy manor and in the public for people to witness. "What are you doing here anyways. . .in your uniform nonetheless."  
  
Ginny looked down at her robes, a blush of embarrassment upon her cheeks. "Umm. . ." she began, finding excuses for the mix-up of clothing, "Well you see. . ."  
  
Hermoine gave Ginny a knowing smile, "Quidditch going to your head Ms. Weasley?" A laugh escaped her, as she ducked from a flying pillow clearly aimed at her head. "Or maybe a certain silver-haired, gray-eyed seeker?" she asked, her eyes daring the redhead to make a move.  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed at Hermoine's latter response, thinking of a quick and easy strategy to get the other girl begging for her mercy. She looked about the Common Room, from the several couches clad in gold and maroon, to the brick fireplace in the corner, to the books stacked upon the floor in columns. But found nothing to initiate a revenge scheme. It was until her eyes caught sight of the stack of pillows lying carelessly from one of the younger year's pillow fights, she decided upon a plan. Her eyes darted furtively, wondering if the brown-haired teen noticed the discovery as well. Quietly, her eyes never leaving the others, she made her move. "War!!" she chanted loudly, while running towards the pile and picking up a few pillows.  
  
Hermoine followed in suit, a few pillows already stuffed under her arms and in her grasp. She gave Ginny a smirk like no other, before firing her weapons. "Not if I get you first!" she yelled as the pillows flew into the air and at the youngest Weasley.  
  
And thus, the greatest pillow war to ever hit Hogwarts since the Marauder days when a certain Moony and Padfoot tagged team against an unsuspecting Prongs in an all night pursuit had begun. And it was thus, the friendship between Hermoine Granger and Ginny Weasley became stronger than ever before.  
  
====================  
  
"So, you still mad about what happened before the game?" Hermoine asked as the two collapsed on the nearest couch in the room, their breaths coming in short pants. The Common Room was a mess; pillows strained in random directions; piles of books scattered randomly across the floor. Professor McGonagall would probably faint at the sight of her beloved Common Room looking as if it had been through war and back.  
  
"No. . .you're forgiven as of this moment," Ginny sighed, as she smacked a pillow over her face, causing her voice to be muffled, "I can't believe my luck with having to take care of Draco though."  
  
"I can't either," Hermoine replied, a kind smile on her face, "But I'm sure you'll pull through it Gin. You always seem to."  
  
Ginny turned her head and shot Hermoine a playful glare, sticking her tongue out childishly. "Well you're not the one who ended up with three weeks of detention, two howlers, a forced position in Quidditch, the guilt of not only giving someone a black eye but a lost memory and the punishment to take care of said person till memory is returned," Ginny spoke all in one breath. She gave Hermoine an I-dare-you-to-top-that look. She watched Hermoine open her mouth to speak, but quickly close it again. "Ah it's okay Herm," she began, using the nickname that her brother appointed to the brunette, "Not your fault I got into this mess. But hey, you never know what might come out of it." She stood up from the couch and walked over to the stairway leading to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"You think Professor McGonagall would flip?" Hermoine asked, surveying the damage she and her green-eyed friend caused.  
  
"I would be pretty disappointed if she didn't," Ginny answered with a smirk. She then ascended up the stairs and into her room to change into something. . .less formal. It was after all a Saturday. 


	11. but once

Chapter 10: But Once  
  
Ginny raced through the long corridor, her red hair flailing wildly with every step. She grumbled to herself incoherently, causing several, if not all, the students passing to look at her with bewildering eyes. But that was the least of the redhead's concerns, for in her mind a mental clock was ticking and it had the words 'late' written all over it. "Why of all times did Katie and Colin have the biggest row of the century right when I had to leave?!" she mentally screamed at herself, as the corridor seemed to grow even more in distance, and the walls began to tower over her in colossal height. "I think I'm going insane. . ." she thought, trying to shake the images out of her head. She was on a mission here, and distractions, even temporary loss of sanity, were not welcome.  
  
Unfortunately, she never saw the figure ahead of her, or the look of horror as she crashed into her. "Oww. . ." Ginny spoke, clutching her bruised head tightly.  
  
"My dear are you alright?" a voice, Ginny quickly distinguished as Professor McGonagall, spoke, as she felt a hand pick her up from the newly fallen state. Ginny focused her eyes on the old woman with black-rimmed glasses, trying to get the world to stop spinning before her. "Are you alright?" she asked once again.  
  
"Oh. . .I'm fine Professor," Ginny replied with a smile, happy that the world wasn't spinning and the head Gryffindor professor no longer had three heads. "Absolutely. . ."  
  
"Minerva!" called another voice from down the hall. Ginny watched as the figure of Severus Snape, or Greasy Git to her fellow Gryffindors, came to view. He shot Ginny a disdained look of distrust, before turning to the other Professor. "You alright?"  
  
"Of course," she answered, a slight tint of pink upon her cheeks. She quickly turned her attention back to a confused Ginny. "Well anyways, the Headmaster is waiting for you in the Hospital Wing. I suggest you hurry up. Mr. Malfoy is about to wake up." She watched as the youngest Weasley nodded her head in reply, before running off once again.  
  
"Strange," Ginny whispered to herself once she was a few feet away from the two professors. She thought back to the incident that occurred just a few seconds before, but quickly dismissed it as the sign HOSPITAL WING came to sight and all thoughts of weird professors and their strange behaviors fled from her mind. But if she thought any longer, Ginny realized later on, she would've noticed something highly amiss with the scene. . .especially the two intertwined hands not carefully hidden behind the robes.  
  
=====================(  
  
"Good Morning!" Ginny greeted brightly as she entered the Hospital Wing and immediately headed towards the edge of the room, much to Madam Pomfrey's dismay. Several students, many of which were patients, turned their heads to the cheery girl and waved happily in return.  
  
"Hey what's up Gin!" someone called out, before another shushed her to silence. Ginny turned and found her two American friends on the opposite wall, one clad in white and the other in red.  
  
"Hey you guys!" she called back, before running towards them in excitement, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well Maya here got herself in another fight with a Slytherin," the all- knowing Alexia answered, sending Maya an evil smirk in her direction, "So now she's nursing a broken arm and a bruised rib."  
  
"How the hell was I supposed to know that bitch was a fucking kung fu master??" Maya cried out, trying to defend her honor. . .or whatever was left of it. She turned back to Ginny; purposely ignoring the looks Alexia was sending her way. "You should've seen it Gin! That bitch was hitting me left and right with some karate shit. I only got back at her when she was trying to jump of the wall and I hit her with a curse."  
  
"Which she knew the counter-curse for. . ." Alexia butted in, causing Maya's glare to darken considerably. Suddenly the twin's eyes brightened with sudden realization. "Oh and do you wanna know why lil Maya here got into a fight?" Ginny shook her head, looking to Maya for a clue, only to find her asleep from exhaustion. "She was defending you. That Slytherin bitch was threatening to chop your head off for hurting her little Draco," she answered, placing a lot of sarcasm with her ending words. Ginny didn't reply, but only looked at her friend on the hospital bed. "Don't tell her I told ya," Alexia whispered, "She gets touchy about that stuff."  
  
"Yea. . ." was Ginny only reply. Her good mood was gone, along with the prospects of having a good day.  
  
Alexia noticed the sudden change in the redhead's mood, and gave her friend a kind smile unlike her usual smirks. "Eh don't worry bout it lil kiddo. Maya's one tough son-of-a-bitch. She'll live through it. She deserved it too. . .considering how big her ego can get." She looked down at her fallen twin, "Ya better go. I think a certain silver-haired boy is waiting for you."  
  
"Oh I almost forgot. Well thanks again Alexia. Tell Maya I said hi later k," Ginny replied, as she gave a last wave to the twins and walked off once more.  
  
"I hope ya know what your doing," Alexia sighed, "Because things are gonna get a little freaky around here."  
  
=====================(  
  
"Sorry Professor!" Ginny called once she spotted the bearded man with thin- rimmed glasses talking to someone hidden from view, "I got a little side tracked. . ."  
  
"Oh hello Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore replied, giving her a small smile, "Well Mr. Malfoy I believe your guide is here. Now get some rest, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey wouldn't appreciate one of her patients getting sick from being too active."  
  
Ginny stared at the sight incredulously, her eyebrow raising when the sound of a soft laughter reached her ears. She was even more shocked when the headmaster moved to the side, revealing a very healthy looking Draco. . .so unlike the boy who looked half dead just a day before. But what shocked her to the beyond was the smile Draco had on his face and the bright cheer in his eyes. Never in her life has she seen something this unbelievable. . .not even the time when the Weasley twins were actually scolding Ron for playing a prank on mom. "Um hello," she managed the stutter out without seeming too stupid. "Smooth Ginny. . .real smooth," she thought, mentally smacking herself for being so dumb at the worst moments.  
  
She watched Draco's smile widen, as he cocked his head to the side in a curious manner. Ginny almost melted right there and then from the cuteness. "Hi. . ." he replied back, his voice quiet, "Ginny right?"  
  
"That's me," she said, immediately coming to his side and settling down on the bed, "How do you feel?" She watched the headmaster leave with a wave in the corner of her eye, before turning her full attention back to the boy before her. "Bones healed?" she asked under her breath, as guilt began to take hold of her.  
  
"Well I seem to have a few bones broken," he replied calmly, the smile never leaving his face, "But the nice nurse here said I could leave this afternoon."  
  
"Oh that's good," Ginny said, giving the once-cold and egotistical boy a smile of her own, "I was worried about you."  
  
"I'm glad you came to visit me," he began once again, as his face transfigured to one of confusion, "I'm highly puzzled about everything really. First of all I can't remember who I am or where I am or anyone around me for that matter. And then all these adults started coming in and kept talking and fussing over me."  
  
"Adults?" Ginny asked, curious of who would visit the young Malfoy besides Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Well there was this one scary looking guy," Draco answered, recalling memories of this morning, "He had greased black hair. Wore all black and just looked like the living daylights were sucked out of him. . ."  
  
"Professor Snape?!?" Ginny practically screamed, as she tried very hard to contain her laughter. It wasn't everyday a Slytherin, especially a Malfoy, talked about their precious potions teacher in that manner. She would definitely have to tell Katie and Colin about this later.  
  
"Um. . .was that his name?" Draco asked, confused of why his new friend would be laughing insanely at his description, "Well yes. . .he kept muttering about how he was going to get revenge on certain redheads." He motioned for Ginny to come forward a little bit, and looked around to see if anyone was paying attention. Finding no one, he pulled her gently and whispered, "He's a little odd in the head. Is he a visiting patient or something?"  
  
This made Ginny crack up even more, but quickly stopped once Draco looked at her with hurt eyes. She shook her head and explained, "He's actually one of our professors and the head of the Slytherin house. . .your house to be exact."  
  
"He's a professor??" Draco asked, seemingly more confused than ever. "Wow, this amnesia thing is more confusing than I thought." Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, silently wondering how to react to that. Draco seemed to notice her discomfort, and quickly added, "But I'll get used to it. . .especially with your help." He looked down at the white comforter, a soft blush gracing his cheeks.  
  
"Let's go sneak down to the kitchens," she asked out of the blue, excitement gleaming in her eyes.  
  
He looked back at her with shock. "Um. . .the nurse said that I can't leave. . .that I should stay here. . ."  
  
He stopped talking once Ginny grabbed hold of his hand, a devious smile on her face. "Well if we are going to get your memory back," she spoke in a whisper, "Then the best way is to introduce you to familiar things." She stood up from the bed, her hand no longer in Draco's but by her side. "And from what I know of Draco Malfoy. . .he never allows anyone to stop him from sneaking off to the kitchens. . .not even Dumbledore himself."  
  
=====================(  
  
In the end, Ginny won the battle and the two students made their way down to the kitchens, purposely avoiding the wandering eyes of Flitch or his damned cat. Draco was slightly nervous about the excursion, his eyes darting left and right at the new sights of the castle he could not even remember. "Ginny. . ." he whispered carefully, "You sure I can do this. . .what if my wounds open or what if I'm not healed yet. . ."  
  
Ginny stopped in her tracks, and turned back to the nervous boy behind her. "Do you want to go back?" she asked him, her tone calm and collective. She didn't want to push Draco to do something he didn't want to, especially if the result wasn't anything but positive. It wouldn't be helpful for her if Draco were scared to talk to her. . .let lone be in the same room as her. "It's alright if you do. I shouldn't have pushed you."  
  
Draco looked at the redhead before his eyes wandered to the corridor that lead to the Hospital Wing door. In his head, he knew the best thing would be to just turn back and stay in the comfortable hospital bed until the nurse or the bearded man said otherwise. But, as he looked back to the green-eyed girl, something inside of him stirred.  
  
"Oh that hurt!" Draco replied, pretending to look pained, "And I thought you loved me Ginny?"  
  
"Fat chance of that happening. . ."  
  
"Are you alright Draco?" he heard Ginny ask him with concern, causing the faded memory to leave him just as quick as it came.  
  
"Um yea. . ." he replied, rubbing his temples slightly to ease the forming headache, "I think I just. . ." He looked back to the girl, and felt unhappy for causing worry. "Oh it's nothing," he said quickly, giving her a soft smile for reassurance. "Well we better get going then! After all I am starving, and as you put it, Draco Malfoy never let anything hold him back!" With one swift motion, their hands were clasped together once again. He began leading her ahead, when something struck him. "Um Ginny. . ." he began, looking back to her, "Where are we going again?"  
  
=====================(  
  
omg. . .i cant believe I wrote that thing about McGonagall and Snape. (ahh!! Runs around screaming.) well anyways, I couldn't help it. or maybe I could and was just possessed at the time. Hmm. . .  
  
well anyways! New chapter. And now the new Draco! Sorry if he seems kindof weak and stuff. But you know after waking up with amnesia and seeing a bunch of people that seem scary even before he lost his memory is kindof scary. Lol. Well anyways, just one minor note. It may seem that Draco healed a lot quicker than possible. But yea, I only realized that after the ch. Was done and well yea that's pretty much it. anyways thanks for all your reviews! they are greatly appreciated. Sugoi! Ja ne. 


	12. in a lifetime

Chapter 11: In a Lifetime  
  
"Not bad...not bad," Ginny whispered as she stared at the piles of empty plates before her. She had seen Draco eat a few times at the Great Hall, but never this up close and in person. And to her surprise, Draco didn't eat with the same poise manner he usually portrayed in front of the rest of the world. She watched in amazement as he gulped down another goblet of pumpkin juice before beginning to chow down on his third piece of cherry pie. "How hungry are you?" she asked incredulously, secretly thinking of changing his nickname 'Trash Disposal' instead of 'Slytherin King.'  
  
"Very," she heard him mumble, as he continued to eat...no inhale...the pie as if he hadn't eaten in a few decades.  
  
"I can see that," she mumbled under her breath, keeping her eyes on him.  
  
Feeling the intense gaze, Draco looked up, and placed a piece of pie into her hands. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here have a piece," he said, an apologizing smile on his face. He watched in satisfaction as she took a small bite, before focusing all his attentions to the matter at hand...eating.  
  
"I wonder if this is the real Draco..." Ginny thought absently, while dipping her fork back into the pie, "If it is...I might end up falling for him..." Suddenly she looked up, confusion ridden all over her face. "Did I, Ginny Weasley, sister of Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger and Harry Potter and sworn enemy of said Draco Malfoy think of falling for him?" Her gaze fell upon the boy before her, who was now rubbing his stomach with a look of satisfaction. "Soo cute..." she whispered, before mentally slapping herself. "What are you thinking?!?"  
  
"What are you thinking what?" she heard Draco ask softly, slightly alarmed at the redhead's sudden change of demeanor. "Did I upset you? I knew I shouldn't have eaten so much...but I couldn't help it. I better go apologize..."  
  
He motioned himself to stand up, but Ginny caught his arm, a kind look on her face, "Of course you didn't. And no need to apologize to the house elves," she said watching as the house elves began to graciously pile more dishes for them, "They love to give us extra food. A simple thanks would be enough for them." She watched as Draco took in the information, before proceeding to thank each and every one of the elves that served him food. She then settled her eyes upon a particular house elf. "Dobby!" she whispered sharply, catching his attention immediately.  
  
"What would Ms. Weasley want from Dobby?" he asked her, "More food?"  
  
"No, no," she replied quickly, "I just need you to do me a big favor."  
  
"Favor? Dobby will of course do favor for Harry Potter's friend!" he said brightly, before tugging on her sleeve, "Does favor have to do with boy?"  
  
"Well...yes," she answered hesitantly, fully aware of Dobby's...not so good relationship with the Malfoy family, "You see Draco has lost his memory. So whenever he comes here, can you please...well...act very nice to him? I know he's done horrible things to you in the past, but right now, I think he's very vulnerable...and hurtful words won't be the best thing in the world." She saw his cheery face contort to one of confusion, before the cheeriness settled in once more.  
  
"Dobby will keep promise." He whispered, before walking towards a distressed Winky, who had fallen over a few bottles of butterbeer while trying to find a broom.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Dobby trying to get Winky up, while trying to stop her from crying at the same time. It wasn't an easy task, especially one for someone as small as a house elf.  
  
"Umm...Ginny?" Draco asked from behind, as he looked upon the two struggling house elves in more confusion, "What happens next?"  
  
Ginny thought for a moment, running Draco's usual schedule in her head, before answering, "Well, I guess it's transfiguration with Professor McGonagall." She saw something flash in his eyes and she asked with excitement, "Does that name sound familiar?!?"  
  
"Um...does she have blue hair...green eyes...and a revolving watch on her right sleeve?" he asked her, his eyes closed in concentration.  
  
Ginny nearly face-faulted at that...weird description, wondering who the hell has blue hair, green eyes and a revolving watch on a right sleeve. "Well whoever it is," Ginny decided, "Better have her head checked...and fast."  
  
"So...I'm guessing that's not her," he whispered softly, glancing at Ginny who still had a 'what-the-hell-look' written plainly on her face.  
  
"Well," she said, while touching Draco's shoulder lightly, "You were a little off...well okay, way off. But don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll remember a little bit once you see her." She smiled, as his eyes brightened up in an instant. "Alright, now let's go..." she began, while holding onto his hand for guidance, "Oh and word of warning...be careful of a boy with a lightning scar on his forehead, another boy with red hair like mine, and a girl with brown curly hair. If they confront you, just call for me alright?"  
  
Draco looked to her with alarmed eyes, taking in every word of her warning in slight fear that if he didn't...something horrible would happen. "I wonder why she told me to avoid them..." he thought, as he blindly followed the redhead down several corridors, "Was I always scared of the dream team?" He faltered for a second, before continuing on, "Dream team? I wonder where I got that from?" But before he continued, he felt Ginny take a hold of his hand and drag him into a classroom...where he came face to face with a boy with green eyes...brown hair...and a lightning scar. "Malfoy? What are you bloody doing here?"  
  
But before Ginny could yell at Harry...before Ron could reply with a sarcastic retort...before Professor McGonagall could silence the rest of the class...Draco was already out the door, running for his life.  
  
----  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I updated. 


	13. only once

Chapter 12: Only Once  
  
"Draco!" Ginny yelled out to the pale boy running down the hallway, before turning her attention to a surprised Harry, an intense glare on her face. "You!" she accused, pushing him back, "You. . .you and you're. . .you fucking bastard!"  
  
"Ms. Weasley that is not. . ." Ginny heard Professor McGonagall scold the in the background, but it was quickly drowned out by the anger coursing through her. And as more cries came from the room, several from her brother and the bushy haired genius beside him, the more anger rose within her, till even her cheeks were the same shade as her very hair.  
  
"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, shocking even the Professor into silence. "If I ever hear or witness anyone being rude or a bitch to Draco. . ." she eyed Harry ominously, ". . .expect me to be the last fucking thing you'll ever see." And that she stormed off in a fury, searching for the boy in a seemingly strange new world.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Draco Malfoy ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't care where he was, or where he was going, or even if his legs felt like they were going to collapse into jelly. All he could see was green eyes piercing at him with intense hatred. "A hatred for me. . ." he whispered to himself, as tears fell down upon his pale cheeks.  
  
"Well look what we have here," seethed a younger Draco, as his gaze fell upon a group of three, "A Pothead, a Weasel and a Mudblood."  
  
"Why don't you just leave us alone..." the redhead shot back, anger visibly present in his tone, ". . .bouncing Ferret."  
  
"Funny Weasley," the Slytherin replied smoothly, "Very funny. I'm so glad you're actually gaining some form of brain cells from your Mudblood girlfriend over there. I mean, after all, sucking face all the time has to give you something more than just a bunch of hickeys." He grinned sadistically as the redhead's face became livid and the girl behind him chocked back a sob. "Pity really," he turned to the silent boy with emerald eyes, "You're friends are but sad, pitiful human beings who are just wasting the air. And you're becoming one of them. Should have chosen a better group of people to. . .associate. . .with."  
  
He turned his back to the trio, smirking in victory, until a whisper stopped him cold. "I hate you. . ."  
  
"I hate you. . ." The very words rang into his ear. Draco stopped in his path, and fell to his knees, tears falling down his already puffed eyes. "Did I really do that?" he asked himself, "Did I really. . .hurt those people. . .to the point of hatred?"  
  
He looked around him. . .at the darkened lights; the faded pictures of people clad in dark robes with sneers, and finally at the jade sign that wove itself into the walls. "Slytherin Chambers," he said, mouthing every syllable with care. "This is where I belong. . ."  
  
"Yes, Draco," a cold voice said, its tone chilling Draco still, "This is where you belong...my follower. . .my beloved death eater. . ."  
  
Draco's eyes widened in horror, as he wiped away the fallen tears on his face, "Who. . .who said that?" His eyes fell upon a portrait of a hooded figure with an emerald snake wrapped around its neck. . .its crimson eyes watching him like a predator.  
  
"Oh but Draco," it seemed to hiss at him, "How can anyone forget their master?"  
  
"No. . ." Draco whispered, closing his eyes as a pain shot within him, "No. . .please. . .just leave me alone. . .I don't want to be hurt anymore..."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Thirty minutes and still can't find him. . ."  
  
Ginny hurriedly looked from one corridor to another, searching for the boy with silver eyes and pale skin to match. In finding no one, she shook her head in frustration. "Dammit. . .maybe I should get some serious help. . .like a whole armada fleet"  
  
"Ms. Weasley, someone better find him, and my dear, if you value your health, that someone better be you. . ."  
  
A chill ran up Ginny's spine as her memory gladly replayed Professor Snape's last words to her. "Why I ever went to the grease ball in the first place is a mystery in itself!" she thought to herself, determined more than ever to find the Slytherin. . .soon and fast.  
  
"Hey Virginia!" she heard a cry from down the halls.  
  
"Oh God. . .why of all times. . ." she sighed in exasperation, before turning around. . .a big, fat, fake smile upon her lips. "Why hello Marissa, good to see you now."  
  
Marissa. . .or the 'conceited-snot-nose-brat' to many, including the redhead, was one who you wanted to meet once, and take a lifetime to repair the damage of that said meeting. True, she was one of Hogwart's beauties, and probably one of the few who could match it with intellect. . .but there was something about her that ticked people off more than anything else.  
  
"Oh darling I just heard about your little situation with Malfoy. I give my sympathies really. I mean, why should Professor Dumbledore ever give such a difficult task to you, little Weasley when, I am available?" She batted her eyelashes ever so carefully, her sugary coated smile widening. "Oh, maybe I should be the one to find the young Heir for you, since you seem to be. . .incapable at the moment."  
  
"Oh. . ." Ginny thought as her fists clenched subconsciously, "I am going to punch her right in the fucking jaw. . ." Suddenly, something silver caught her eye, "Yea. . .right after I find Draco, sort out the mess with Professor McGonagall and make sure my ass is saved from all dangers."  
  
Giving the best, forced smile anyone could ever manage, Ginny replied sweetly, "Oh, it's alright Marissa dear. Though I would absolutely (gag) love your help, right now it is my responsibility. And as much as I would also love (double gag) to hand over the task to someone as *capable* as you, I would also l-o-v-e to learn from my own mistakes, including this one," she began to head towards the side, away from the monster, "So yes, now I must be going. . .ta ta!"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Once Ginny was safe from the horror that was Marissa, she found herself wandering the fields of Hogwarts, passing many of the trees, including one in particular. She took a side detour towards it, and settled herself upon its shade. "Hm," she mumbled to herself, feeling sleep overtake her, "I wonder when was the last time I sat here." She felt her fingers run over the bark of the wood, until she felt a particular carving. Looking up, she spotted –G.W. and R.W. where here-. With a longing smile, she touched each letter, remembering the first time she came to this exact spot.  
  
"Hey Gin, what's wrong?" asked a Ron of twelve, his cheeks a little hot from the weather. He sat down near his sister, who had the sourest look on her face.  
  
"Nothing Ron," she pouted even more, turning away from him, "Or I suppose that's Mr. Second Year to you." She felt herself heat up in anger when her brother emitted a laugh. "And what is so funny?"  
  
"You, sis," he replied, poking her nose gently for the first time in years, "You know I'm still your big bro, even if I am, 'Mr. Second Year' now." He cradled her hand in his own, before lift it up to the sun's light. "You see this," he said, pointing to a lone freckle that touched her skin, "This symbolizes you are a Weasley. And Weasleys stick together, no matter what."  
  
"Well Ron. . ." she spoke out, her soft whisper carried by the wind, "Are you still my big bro. . .even to this day?" Hearing nothing but the sweet sounds of a crisp day, she stood up from the tree and headed towards the one place she never looked. . .the lake.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Now if anyone knew of Draco Malfoy before, they would have never believed it when someone were to say the Draco Malfoy they knew and loved –or hated- was sitting quietly near the lake, knees towards his chest, and arms around it for warmth. No, they would probably tell them to buzz off, go wash their brain out and then gouge their eyes to make sure the image was far from their minds. But, as Ginny spotted the pale boy by the willow tree right near the edge of Hogwart's one and only lake, sea monsters and all, she knew something in the universe was going to explode. . .and then hit earth into an oblivion.  
  
"Now, if I were a sixth year, with gray tinted eyes. . .green robes. . .and dragon hide boots, where would I be?" she asked in a playful manner, hoping that it would lighten the mood.  
  
"He would be sitting by a lake, wallowing in misery," was the reply, as the boy that would come to be the Malfoy Heir turned around, his eyes meeting hers. "Hello Gin, come to take Draco back?" he questioned, speaking his own name with a cold type of bitterness.  
  
Taken aback, but not to the point of rendering speechless, Ginny replied, "Not if he isn't ready to." She gave him a comforting smile, while touching his shoulder gently, "And only until he is, will Ginny take him back."  
  
He smiled in return, albeit a sad one, before averting his eyes towards the lake. "It's nice. . .isn't it," he spoke, his voice soft. "But. . ." his eyes spotted the tentacles of a giant squid rush out of the water and back in, "Deadly at the same time."  
  
"I suppose," Ginny replied, not entirely sure of how to respond. She herself never really thought much about the lake; despite crossing it's waters once as a first year.  
  
"Gin," Draco began, hesitant this time, "Can you tell me. . .what I was like before? You know. . .before the accident?" 


	14. and once you

Lil note in beginning: K, some might be confused with the flashbacks. So was I when I first saw it on ff.net. well okay, originally they were italicized, but since I didn't know that stuff doesn't show on ff.net, then im just gonna put a note before it. Another thing: yea, im confused on why the portrait there too. Lol, but there is a reason, and it will be explained later on. Don't worry I know what im doing everyone! Anyways thank you to all my reviewers. U guys rock the party. And now here is chapter 13.  
  
---------  
  
Chapter 13: And Once You  
  
"Gin," Draco began, hesitant this time, "Can you tell me. . .what I was like before? You know. . .before the accident?"  
  
"Before. . .the accident?" she stuttered, unsure of what to tell the pale boy before her who simply nodded in reply.  
  
"Yes, before I lost my memory," he said, his tone pleading.  
  
"He needs to know the truth," one part of her mind screamed, while the other reminded, "He was a complete asshole before. Do you want him to be one again?" She looked towards the vulnerable boy before her, as the image of a cruel Malfoy, with a sinister grin, crossed her mind. "Do really want that prat back into your life when you have him now?" the part of her mind asked once again.  
  
"Gin? You there?"  
  
Ginny snapped out of her thoughts as a hand gently landed on her shoulder. "Yeah. . .but Draco," she began, choosing her words carefully, "The thing is. . .well I won't lie. . .but before the 'accident', you weren't so very nice."  
  
"Was I that mean to you? To everyone?" he asked, desperate now, "Did I make everyone's life miserable? Even yours?"  
  
"Draco. . ." she said, trying to coax the boy, whose eyes were glistening with tears, "Draco. . .its okay, don't cry anymore." She began rubbing his back in a comforting pattern, "We all make mistakes, you know. And not everyone can be good and kind to everyone all the time."  
  
"Yes. . ." he began, eyes averted to the ground, "But that still can't erase the fact that the green-eyed boy hates me."  
  
Ginny internally cursed the moment the boy-who-lived opened his mouth and made a bigger mess of things. "I knew he was going to fuck it up somehow," she grumbled under her breath, as a million and one ways to murder the leader of the dream team danced in her head. "But that will have to wait," her evil part of the mind spoke, reminding the redhead that Draco was still talking to her.  
  
"Gin. . .if I was that mean in the past. . ." he continued, eyes still avoiding hers, "Maybe I don't want to remember it. . .maybe I just want to stay like this."  
  
"Shh, it's alright," she comforted, while wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, "With or without amnesia, you are still Draco Malfoy. And we are friends now, am I right?" She smiled when he gave her a slight nod in reply, "What matters is now. . .and even if you had all your memories and you were a complete prat, I'd still be your friend. You don't have to be a prat if you don't want to, just like you don't have to always be good."  
  
"But, what about the boy. . ."  
  
Ginny emitted a giggle, before poking Draco's side teasingly. "My gosh, you are just too cute like this," she spoke out, before blushing red at what she said. "Gin," she mentally berated herself, "This is NOT the time to be flirting with Draco!" Turning slightly serious in tone, she continued, "Don't worry about Harry. He isn't exactly Mr. Saint as well. Even I like to smack him a few times upside the head with a pan." Her smile grew wilder as Draco replied with a soft laugh.  
  
"Thank you Ginny," he whispered, a small smile on his lips, "You're really good to me."  
  
"It's because we're buds," she replied, as she sat up and pulled Draco to his feet, "And buds stick together. Now come on, I think Professor McGonagall's class is still going on. We have enough time to make a grand entrance and cause some terror."  
  
---------  
  
When Ginny and a reluctant Draco, turned the corner that led to the Gryffindor Head's classroom, a huge crowd of sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins greeted them. Ginny looked upon the sight with slight apprehension and confusion, wondering why the class was sitting outside, instead of in. Determined to find out what the hell was going on, Ginny tugged on Draco, motioning him to follow her into the crowd. Pushing one person to the next, Ginny finally caught sight of Alexia, who was currently battling it out with a blond haired Slytherin.  
  
Walking right up to the arguing sixth years, she grabbed hold of Alexia, and proceeded to drag her away. "Sorry," she yelled back to the girl, who later she discovered to be the Slytherin's own slut, Pansy, "But I'm going to have to interrupt this little love fest." Ignoring the screams and whines from the girl, Ginny turned to Alexia, an eyebrow raised, "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Alexia looked at her as if she just grew a third eye, before realization hit her, and her look contorted to one of pure and utmost evil. "Oh but my dear, you just missed the main event," she spoke, her smirk wider than ever, "But I believe some of it is still going on."  
  
"What the fuck?" was all Ginny could think, as she and Draco were pushed to the door of the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
"Listen," the Gryffindor beater said, before fading away into the crowd of students, leaving a confused Ginny and Draco behind.  
  
"What the?" he asked her, while placing his ears towards the door. She followed suit, and the sound of shouting reached her ears.  
  
"Tell. . .Headmaster. . .disappointed," were most of the words she caught before the door swung open, revealing a very angry Professor and three frightened students. Not even caring about who was in her way, she proceeded to drag the three down the hallway, screaming things about utmost disrespect and million years of detention along the way. All the students just watched in complete surprise, before talking wildly about the most interesting Transfiguration class to ever occur since Neville accidentally turned his needle into a condom.  
  
Ginny watched on as the 'Dream Team' disappeared around the corner, a smile on her lips. She turned to a shocked Draco, who was still trying to put two and two together. "My dear, that is what happens when you are too much of an ass for your own good."  
  
"Are they going to be okay?" he asked, concerned for the students who were probably getting the verbal beating of their life. He mentally noted never to cross the line in Professor McGonagall's path. . .or else face her wrath of evil.  
  
"Yea, yea," Ginny waved it off, knowing that her brother and friends could make it through like always. "I mean, if they could stand beating themselves up in Quidditch, what more a bunch of Professors?" Suddenly an idea clicked in her head. "That's it!"  
  
"Um. . .what's it?" Draco questioned, a little fearful now.  
  
"You'll see!" she spoke excitedly, before grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him away from the crowd of lingering sixth years, and down the corridor.  
  
---------  
  
"Now Draco, may I present to you. . ." she raised her voice for affect. While lifting up her arms in the air, "Hogwarts Official Quidditch Field!" Caught up in the moment of craziness, she proceeded to do a dance, pointing victory signs in the air.  
  
Safe to say, Draco was scared for his life. "Quidditch?" he began once Ginny settled down from 'crazy' mode, "I remember a bit of it. . ."  
  
His response definitely caught Ginny's attention, as she turned to face him. "Really, like what?"  
  
"Well. . ." he began hesitantly, "I remember watching a game with people on brooms flying everywhere. And a little gold flying ball that someone had to catch."  
  
"Like this?" she asked, producing a snitch behind her. He nodded, taking the little ball in his own hand and holding it with care. "That's called the snitch. A person called the Seeker has to catch it to end the game." She noticed Draco was listening intently, and continued, "Actually, on the Slytherin team, you're the Seeker. Been once since second year."  
  
"Really?" he asked, curiously looking at the ball and trying to recall the memory of ever catching it, "It must be tough."  
  
"Tough," she replied, thinking of her own experiences in the game, "But the utmost fun. Nothing beats being on the broom and chasing after the little sucker like your life depended on it." In the corner of her eye, she spotted a few brooms lying on the grass nearby. "Wanna fly a bit?" 


	15. find it

Chapter 14: Find It

The castle was even darker than she expected, Ginny decided as she walked up the stone steps, a soft thud resonating with each move.  It was nearly midnight –way past curfew- and the darkness of the night was already seeping into the corridors of the quiet castle.  Ginny felt goosebumps underneath her thick Weasley sweater, as she wrapped her arms tighter to keep the cold out.  "Why the Headmaster wanted to see me at such a late time is beyond me…" Ginny muttered, her thoughts drifting back to the note that proclaimed such an urgency that required her to get up in a hurry.  She nearly stumbled on an exhausted Draco, who had fallen asleep on the Gryffindor couch after flying around the Quidditch pitch for several hours.  The thought of Draco hovering above the ground in caution brought a smile to her face.  Never had she expected to see the Slytherin Seeker being cautious about anything that involved flying.  "But I have to admit," she spoke to herself again, "He can still kick my ass in flying."

Suddenly, Ginny found herself trapped, as the stairway she was currently walking down shifted positions.  She watched in apprehension as her only way to the Headmaster's office was now disappearing from sight.  "Damn magical stairs!" she cursed, while struggling to keep balance, "Why must fate torture me!?"

"Because you are a butt," a voice taunted in her head, "Is there any other reason?"

"Even my own conscience is out to get me," Ginny grumbled, before her body was flung against the rail of the stairs.  Rubbing her now sore back, the redhead stood up and looked to where the stairs stopped.  Seeing that trying to determine where she was wasn't getting anywhere, she began moving down quickly.  "Please don't move, please don't move," she prayed, "Please don't…aw shit it's moving again."  With all her skill and might, she jumped onto the platform, and watched as the stairway yet again shifted to another place.  "I hate stairs."

When Ginny was in safe territory –i.e. away from the stairs of death- she decided to sit and take a breather.  Not wanting to ruin her clean clothes with all the dust cluttered on the floor, she spotted a random classroom and cautiously opened the door.

Darkness.  That's all Ginny's eyes could make out as she walked through the door.  Squinting her eyes, she tried to find a source of light, before remember she was a wizard and creating a fire was something wizards could do.  So in muttering a quick spell, a light was ignited and the room illuminated from its glow.  The room was creepier in the light than dark Ginny decided, as she began exploring.  Strange maps and faded paintings of dark looking wizards were pinned upon the walls, as several more papers and broken glass were cluttered upon desks.  "Whose classroom is this?" she thought, scared to touch anything and have it bite back.  Suddenly a wisp of light blond caught her eye.  "Draco?" was the first thought that came in her mind, but quickly discarded it.  To her knowledge, the Slytherin was still back in the Gryffindor common room, sleeping away the night.  But in being the curious Gryffindor she was, Ginny decided to check it out.  It might've been a first year gone astray or something like that.

But the sight that met her there was shocking, to say the least.  There, tied up and blindfolded, was no other than Draco Malfoy.  "Holy shit," Ginny panicked as she shook Draco awake while trying to untie the binds.  "Draco who did this to you?!" she screamed louder, causing Draco to groggily open his eyes, before widening them in fear.

"Ginny you have to leave!!" he pleaded, pushing her away from him, "Run now before he comes back…"

"Draco, what are you talking about??"

"Oh but me of course," said a colder voice from behind.  Ginny felt a cold chill course through her as cold hands touched her skin, snaking around her neck.  "Hello there, Ginny Weasley."

"Oh my God…" Ginny whispered, too afraid to move and face death.

"No please leave her alone!" Draco pleaded, now moving past Ginny to the cloaked figure behind her.  He fell down on his knees; hot tears poured down his cheeks, "PLEASE!!"

"Oh but Draco," the voice replied, as the snake like fingers left their place around Ginny's neck and moved towards the quivering boy at his feet, "I thought this is what you wanted…"

"Draco…" Ginny stuttered, "What…"

"Oh you didn't know?" the coldness taunted, as it grabbed hold of Draco's chin, digging sharp talons in his skin, "Well my little deatheater here didn't want to let the love of his life be destroyed along with everyone else.  Such a…sweet story really."  Venom seemed to drip from each word, causing Ginny to shudder in fear.

"I am not your deatheater!" Draco bit back, though fear was eminent in his voice, "Ginny!" he yelled to the frozen redhead, "Run now!"

Ginny bit back a scream as the cloaked figure slapped Draco down, the silver haired boy now unconscious and bleeding.  "No…no…Draco…" she cried, tears raking her body.  She struggled to move away, and help him, but was suddenly pushed back as several hands grabbed at her.  The cold hands were now upon her, snaking…chocking.  Suddenly a burst of darkness crawled under her veins, as a burning fire marred into her skin.  And then…absolute darkness.

-------

Ginny woke up with a start, as cold sweat trailed down her forehead.  She quickly looked around her, relieved to find that she was no longer in the dark classroom, but in the Gryffindor common room.  A slight rustling of blankets signaled Draco was also present, safe and intact.  Ginny sighed in relief; it was all just a sick nightmare.

After another hour of endless tossing and turning, Ginny gave up on getting back to sleep.  Frustrated, she rubbed her temples, trying to release the nightmare from plaguing her thoughts.  "What was that…" she wondered after a while, knowing very well something as terrifying as that wasn't just about to disappear from her memory.  She looked to the sleeping boy on the other couch, wondering what he was dreaming.  "I hope it's better than mine…" she whispered, before settling herself on the couch and willing for sleep to come.

Little did she know his dreams were not far from her own…filled with darkness…evils face…and a cold snake wrapping around its victim.

---Ooh. Scary. Anyways, thank you all for your reviews. I know this story is taking a strange new path, but I do have a reason for it!  Until the next chapter, adieu!


End file.
